Parallel Version 20
by Anita'sPenguin
Summary: Two lives, Two destinies, watch what happens when the Shinigami interferes in the lives of Harry and Naruto so that neither has to face their destiny alone.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a revamp of my story Parallel. Once written under my name of Alysia Storms for those who new me then what happened is I got sick. Real sick, was getting better and low and behold had a relapse as well as getting Cancer.

By the time I was out I had pretty much forgotten my email for it and the password. None of you have any reason to believe me but it is the truth.

I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

 _The Shinigami watched the world he guarded with a careful eye. Often being prayed to as God or Allah it mattered not. When the time came, he came for you with no qualms or emotion to take you to the next phase of existence._

 _Still though he was not without a heart. There were times that he felt the need to interfere. It was rare when he did. But it was all for the better. And as he observed this blue world, not one but two souls cried out to him for help. Time being nothing to him, but yet one he would not cross. He was glad that this was happening a year apart for this vibrant Earth._

 _In one in the country of England. A woman cried out for protection for her son. He watched as she and her husband fought to save him. Red of hair and green of eyes, he felt her pain, her desire to stay and be there for her son. Inadvertently he saw as a familiar sign came across the little boy's brow and as the woman died to a wizard attack. He reflected the energy back and sealed it within the child._

 _This woman being where she was, she should not know of the seals that have been done to many over eons to protect the world. Yes he knew of the Wizard and Shinobi hidden worlds. He had lately been summoned to take care of things in both of them._

 _It is where he was summoned next, the Shinobi nations, into the Land of Fire. Here he was summoned by a couple. A man with bright gold hair and blue eyes, he was standing next to a red headed woman on the ground, weak and trying to stay near a child next to her._

 _He can hear them both in tears as one protests the other doing things for at least one has to stay alive. Not that he cared, but he admits to himself their pleas were heartfelt and so strong. Much like that one from England, and as the woman looks up for the first time he is surpised. The woman was identical to the other._

 _Still as he was taking the life of the man, she had jumped in as well to protect her son. Admittedly it touched him. Both of them were willing to die as the other had along with her husband to protect their children. And as an observer, he knew in their day and age, these children would have extremely hard lives because of their destinies._

 _Thinking as he looks through the past of both families and what he finds is interesting. The two women were identical twin sisters. One having been kidnapped at a young age, they had been separated and as he looks further and finds what their destinies were._

 _The fathers of both as they and their wives await judgment, they beg for their sons and the lives that they would lead in their death. Here he understands why they died. It was for these two children who would have been loved and protected with them alive would now have to suffer as they grow. Their future and what they must do demanded it,_

 _Thinking as he often found himself on many a fate of those he takes, he finds himself already contacting those underneath him. Pushing and pulling some strings in their life and those of others. What will happen as his daughter Fate decreed will still occur._

 _But with his aide, neither one will be alone. **They will have each other**._


	2. Chapter 2

Once again folks I am Alysia Storms but do to medical reasons by the time I was out of the hospital I had forgotten what the email and password was to access that account.

Harry 15 going on 16

Naruto 14 going on 15

I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto

 _ **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**_

 _ **5th yr, Hogwarts**_

Sitting in Dumbledore's office, Harry just sat their stunned. It was the last week of school and not only did he loose his godfather. He was just informed that his family, the Dursleys, had died in a car wreck.

Since Smeltings got out before Hogwarts did, his aunt and uncle had gone to get him along with his sister Marge, who had been visiting at the time. Having done so, the 4 had been hit head on, and well considering how they were. All he can think of and can't get out of his head.

 _Is a Dursley pancake…_

Part of him happy that he would never have to go back to them, Harry was still sad for the same reason. He had no one to go back to. His family was gone. Even Sirius was gone, where was he going to go? He knew not the Weasleys. As much as he would like to stay with Ron and Ginny, they already agreed to take Hermione for the summer as her parents were going on a cruise. There simply would not have been enough room with him and Hermione there.

"Where am I going to go Headmaster?" Harry said quietly. Sounding defeated, he found himself turning around only to find Professor Snape coming in. Frowning to say the least as it was well known they did not like each other very much. The teenager remained quiet as he just felt lost still at what had happened.

Watching the older man of the two lean forward, he gives a little twinkle in his eye as he takes the bottle from the Potions teacher who just ignores him. "Harry, I know you are in mourning for those you have lost which unfortunately left us in a bit of a pickle."

"Tell me about it..." He muttered under his breath. Hoping he wasn't heard he finds Snape looking at him with his eyebrow raised. About to say something about his so-called lack of respect towards his elders, he is interrupted when Albus starts to speak, "The reason I have called you Harry is this. Because of your situation I have asked Severus to brew a special kind of potion."

"What is it?"

"A _**Familia**_ potion with a twist." He replied with a smile. "Because your mother was a muggleborn, we had to alter it a little bit because normally it does only immediate family near you. Dear Severus here had to make this one considerably stronger, to detect any and all. We are just missing one ingredient."

"Hold out your hand Potter" Severus stated coldly as he waits. Giving his hand out he winces as his teacher pricks his finger a little harder then most and watches drops of blood fall into it. Seeing as that same man grabs a piece of parchment, it is placed on the desk in front of the Headmaster,

"Now Harry let us hope."

Nodding his head in agreement as the older wizard pours it onto the parchment, it takes a few moments for it to start to work. And much to his and the other two men's surprise as English names start to come up.

So does some Asian as a block with their translations start to emerge…

"My word." Albus says with curiosity that all of them now share. The names continuing on. It starts to slow down, many of them black with death as they give two sets of numbers. One stating birth and the other their death on both branches. Now as it approaches his parents, he is startled as it does not only show under the English side of his family.

It shows on the Asian for underneath his mother's name was under another with a symbol of having been adopted next to it.

 _ **Mikoto Uzumaki**_

Confusion even now on not only his but his Headmaster and teacher, the line goes even further connecting the English and Asian branches as a name is next to hers indicating a sibling, an identical one at that. His mother was apparently a twin? A _**Kushina Uzumaki**_ , whom much like his mother, had died a little over 14 years ago. Alongside it appears her husband was a man named _**Minato Namikaze.**_

But it was the name the fell between them, one that pulsed even now with life and energy. "Well now young Mr. Potter it seems, you have a cousin still alive. I will set about finding and writing the lad." Albus said with a smile.

Just moving his head in surprise and acceptance, that not only was his mother apparently adopted at some point. But that she had more family that he didn't know about was a shock to him. Wonderment in his eyes as he looks with what could possibly be hope in his gaze, he stared at the vibrant name that even now glows with life. For there was no death next to it...

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki**_

 _ **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**_

 _ **Shinobi Nations, The Land of Fire, 2 days later**_

Groaning over paperwork and the need for lots and lots of sake. Tsunade, the Godaime of Konoha was on the verge of crying. She needed a break, but as she looks at the brunette beside her, she mopes. Shizune would never allow her one. "Paperwork is more important she says, doing your job is more important she says, All work and no sake make me a sad Sannin." She mutters to herself. Earning a look from the other woman, both jump as a burst of fire explodes in front of them revealing a bird holding a scroll of sorts.

Warbling to them, the bird flies over and drops the scroll. Remaining on the desk it looks at the older woman, with an intelligence that both she and the other woman can see reminds them of summons. It bows its head to nudge the scroll towards her and from the chirps it starts making, she nods her head in acceptance. A pleased sound coming forth, somehow she knows that this is just a simple letter and as she unrolls it she starts reading.

 _To Whom it May Concern_

 _My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry located in Scotland. I assume since you are hidden from most of the world, that you know of us as well. My friend here is a phoenix and he is named Fawkes. When you are done please send a response he will take your reply to me. But for now I must explain why I am writing you._

 _Having read about where I may locate someone I am searching for, as custom would dictate of the Fire Nation, I have contacted your Fire Lord and he states I should speak with you. He explained to me that you were this person's guardian of sorts, and so I ask you if I could come and speak to him and if he would aide a student of mine._

 _I believe his name is Naruto Uzumaki._

 _I can not state right now as to how I have learned of him. But my student, a Harry James Potter needs his aide. We have discovered that Harry's mother was adopted and that her name was originally Mikoto Uzumaki and that she had a sister named Kushina. Hence Naruto is Harry's **cousin** as Kushina was his mother. _

Surprised as she reads this, she continues on, as does Shizune who looks over her shoulder. Both women taking a moment to look at one another, as they remember that Kushina once stated that she had a sister that had been killed. Apparently that may not be the case, for if Mikoto lived it is possible that Naruto still had a family left.

Reading on, a sad looks come to their features as they see the words.

 _I am sorry to say that James and Lily, (Mikoto as you may have known her) were murdered a little over 14 years ago by someone who now wishes to go after Mr. Potter. Through some spells or Jutsus as you may call them, I have the ability to give him protection with help from your Mr. Uzumaki to make it harder for his enemies to find him._

 _I do need your response as soon as possible._

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Tapping her fingers on her desk, Tsunade starts thinking. Shizune watching her do so, she starts puttering around as she waits. Much like Naruto, family meant a lot to the Slug Sannin, and well she knows how much the one who calls her Baa-chan would love this.

"Shizune..."

"Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"What do you think about this?"

"To be honest, I think we should see before any decisions." The woman replied. "Yes this would mean a lot to Naruto. But I know that we have to be sure. If this Harry Potter is indeed his cousin. Naruto would want to know him. Being alone as he was...he would want it so badly."

"True, but the letter states this boy has people after him." The blonde said quietly.

"Then we hear about them as well. If what this Dumbledore-San says is true he can keep this Harry from being found with Naruto's aide. Maybe he can show us how to do it?"

"That is a thought Shizune." The blonde stated. "It would be interesting to know But Saurotobi-Sensei told me once that the western magics are supposedly different from ours. It is why we teach their words in the academy as an elective. Those who learn it are the ones who choose to."

"It is a lot to think about."

"Indeed but luckily I know a couple of Shinobi who did take it."

Nodding her head, Tsunade decides right then and there, after all her favorite gaki deserves a chance. Summoning one of the few they both trust because he did take it, she summons Kakashi. Moments later he arrives as the woman brings out a paper and begins to write a letter. Looking at the bird, it nods its head in understanding as somehow it knows that it will have a passenger.

 _ **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**_

 _ **Hogwarts, that same day.**_

Waiting for a response from the leader of this Konoha in the Hidden Shinobi world, Albus is surprised as Fawkes returns. Because he doesn't return alone, with him is a man around his late 20's, with gravity defying silvery white hair. A mask over his mouth, he looked at him with one eye, that seemed to be studying him with a purpose.

Handing over a scroll and waiting, Albus watches as he whips out a little orange book and leans against his wall with a nonchalant kind of air about him. So unfurling the scroll, he begins to read…

 _ **Dumbledore-San I do know of who you speak of and I admit I am wary. Luckily I did know Kushina as well as Minato before their deaths years ago. Indeed I remember Kushina mentioning many a time that she did have a twin sister named Mikoto, who had been kidnapped when she was 3 years old.**_

 _ **I will take that into consideration. But before I allow you or anyone into the Hidden Leaf village on behalf of this Harry Potter, I have sent one of my best Kakashi Hatake to conduct an interview with this boy. I would like to know from his lips what is going to be coming for him so that my shinobi will be prepared. We do not fight without a reason, save to protect our own.**_

 _ **I value his opinion when it comes to Naruto who is currently out of the village training with a friend of mine. Hatake is another one of his senseis or teachers as you would call them. So he will also be able to answer some questions about him if need be.**_

 _ **Tsunade Senju**_

 _ **Godaime of the Hidden Leaf Village**_

Looking up at the man who is still reading, Albus raises a simple eyebrow as the man just waits. Knowing full well, that he is listening, he turns to Fawkes who warbles and flies through the opening door in acknowledgment.

"He has gone to fetch Mr. Potter."

No response, right away he watches as the man simply closes his book and somehow he knows the man is smiling despite not being able to see his face.

"Thank you Dumbledore-San" Said simply and with respect for right now, his accent a little heavy. It takes about 5 more minutes of silence, before the office opens once more. Watching as Harry comes in with a confused look as he spies the Shinobi.

"Headmaster is this?"

" _No Harry, this is a Mr. Kakashi Hatake and he is one of your cousin's teachers. He wishes to speak with you, concerning you going to meet him."_


	3. Chapter 3

8Once again I am Alysia Storms for the life of me I can not remember my darn email or password for it so started a new one.

I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Harry found himself looking at this man with gravity defying silvery hair. One eye dark, the other was closed with what looks like a scar running down the middle of it. "Nice to meet you Harry." The man spoke his voice heavy with an Asian accent, he took the teen shoulder in hand as he whipped out an orange book.

Saying nothing he promptly walked out the door pulling him along with him. Albus just looks at the man and himself with what could only be a smile. Fawkes deciding to go with them perches on the man's shoulder, as they walk. The phoenix stares down at Harry, somehow the teen knew that he could trust this guy. Wandering down the halls in silence the youth starts asking questions of the man beside him, curiosity in his eyes.

"How...How is he?" He asks tentatively. Not sure what to call him, he just looks at him wondering what else he should say.

Putting the book away as they approach the courtyard, he watches as this teacher of his cousin leans back with what could only be a smile on his feature.

"He is what you would call our number one most surprising shinobi. He has done a lot for our village." He said with affection. Turning towards him, the man simply says one word. "You?"

"Me?" Harry spoke in surprise. Nodding his head, Harry is thoughtful on what he should say. "I guess you could say I am just normal in my opinion. Well normal for a wizard." He states with all honesty. "The thing is..." He whispers as he is unsure of where to go. Normally he would be fine, but with all that has happened. Well he doesn't want to be...well he doesn't want to get hopeful only to be hurt again. But before he could speak anymore, the man starts talking.

"Scared are you?"

"How did you know?"

An almost saddened look on his features, "Naruto would probably do the same thing when faced with something such as this." He replied. "Brave when it comes to others, but when it is his own family and those he loves, he is not sure what to do. He often hides it with a mask of joy"

"Why?" Harry couldn't help but ask. Kakashi turning towards him, he listens as he replies. "Because he's been alone a long time Harry. And things have not been easy for him. He is just now coming into his own recently. He's even got dreams of being Hokage of our village."

"Hokage?"

"The strongest ninja and leader of our village."

Accepting what he said with understanding, he is startled about what he is asked now. "Why do you have someone after you?"

Thinking as they just stand there, Harry begins talking of the past 5 years, speaking of each and every event, the man just listens. The need to get it off his chest, he fights the urge to scream in sorrow as he gets to the Battle at the Ministry, the prophecy, and losing his godfather. Finished speaking he finds his hair being ruffled much to his annoyance, it is then as the scar on his head is revealed, he finds the man look with what could only be a knowing stare.

"Well now, you and Naruto do indeed have much in common."

Puzzled by his phrase, he is about to say something when the shinobi shakes his head. "Not my place to say."

Wanting to respond to that, Harry doesn't for he does understand. After all before he died, Sirius in his letters was never able to tell him where he was, so that he would not get caught. "I know" Silence between the both of them, the gravity defying ninja says something that startles him. "How would you feel if we taught you some of our skills?"

Eyes widening at this, Harry just looks at the other man with confusion. "Why?"

Just smiling, he waits for a response, he speaks. "Life in Shinobi nations is very different from here. You will need more than that stick to survive. You would have to consider it Harry. I will not lie to you. Naruto would even tell you, but that is something that if you are willing, we will discuss in Konoha. When and if the Hokage says it is all right, depends on you."

Thinking of what he has said, Harry is deep in thought. Appreciating the fact that the man, unlike others, says it is his choice he starts contemplating what he offered. He finds himself heavily leaning towards it. There might be other places he could go, but Naruto was family. And according to the man here, he knew and felt as he did.

About to say something the man proceeds to hand him a picture. In it was a teen with blonde hair that battled on being a golden color, bright blue eyes that even now he can tell is the same shape as his. And above all an easy going smile.

"is this him?"

"Yes, latest picture taken from his godfather, whom he is traveling with at the moment to train. The Hokage demands updates on all of her shinobi out and about."

Seeing the friendliness in the picture. Harry decides then and there. "Yes. I want to learn."

Nodding his head, the man once again ruffles his hair. Immensely irritated by that, he somewhat glares at the man who whips out the book and starts walking. Wondering what he was doing, he chases after him and realizes where they are going, especially as with classes getting out he somehow avoids running into anyone on the way to Dumbledore's office. All of them pausing to look at him with obvious wonder. He stops from following the man as Hermione and Ron have him pause for a moment.

"Harry?" Hermione asks with puzzlement in her eyes. Having heard about the accident the night before, he knew she was feeling guilty over the fact she is going to the Burrow with Ron and not him. But looking at her with bright eyes, she and Ron both find themselves relaxing. "You decided then."

Nodding his head, he was about to respond when a hand grabs the back of his robes. About to hex someone, he hears the Asian accent speak up. "Now now, I don't need to interfere in this do I?" Turning around as it is released to find Malfoy and his goons look up. He and the others were shocked as even though the man was standing. He was standing on the ceiling with the book still in his hand as he spoke.

Doing a flip down, he just walks off again as their eyes follow him. All of a sudden remembering he had to go with him, Harry takes off running as they make way to Dumbledore's office.

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

 _ **Konoha**_

In the middle of paperwork and wishing for some sake. Tsunade was on the verge of crying. Reason being for every thing she gets done. 10 more arrive in its place. It is then that a fiery pop once more comes forth. Looking up, she smiles as she sees the bird land to the side of the papers as it drops another scroll. Giving a warbling song of joy as she digs out some meat from a sandwich she has yet to eat, the phoenix gives a little nuzzle of delight as it eats.

Taking the scroll in hand she smiles and then frowns slightly as reads what is written.

 _ **He said yes. And he has a reaper death seal on him.**_

Worry in her eyes at this note, she knows all of the 9 are accounted for here in the Shinobi nations. Concern on her features, she grabs some more paper to write with, still for Naruto he has a right to meet this Harry and judge for himself. And knowing this would require him to come back with her old teammate, she explains in the letter of what is happening and that for Naruto to return as soon as possible.

Making the motions a small slug appears. "Take this to Jiriaya."

"hai Tsunade-sama!" The little summons chirps as it is stowed in the bag it carries. Moments later it disappears…

Now writing out her response to Kakashi, she rolls it up and looking to the phoenix, it offers its claws before chirping out its acceptance. Disappearing once more, she returns to her paperwork. Knowing in a day or two she should have a visitor.

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

 _ **Somewhere near Cloud Village the next day**_

Watching as his student trains. Jiriaya reminisces about the past with the teen's parents. Looking so much like his father and having much of his mother's personality. Naruto was the best of both. Exhuberant and cheerful, he could also be thoughtful and sometimes come up with ideas on the fly. Laughing to himself as he remembers how the kid figured out how to make a Rasengan with a clone's aide in a week was interesting to say the least. His father would have have been proud. It took Minato a good while longer to create it. As to Kushina, the woman's fiery personality and need to prove herself went even further. She gave Naruto a determination to do things most Shinobi would have given up on.

Giving a small smile as Naruto worked on using his chakra control, he was startled as a slug with a package emerged with a happy smile. One that he is quite familiar with…

"Greetings Lele"

"Hi Jiriaya-sama! I come bearing a message from Tsunade-sama!"

Taking it from the slug, the summons waves good bye from her antennas and disappears. Opening it as Naruto pauses with curiosity. The sannin just gives him a look causing him to back off for a bit. The bandages that even now that are on Jiriaya's chest had caused the teen even now to feel guilty. It is why even now he works on his control of not only his but the Kyuubi's chakra in hope it never happens again.

Reading now the Toad Sage is startled at what it says

 _ **Jiriaya I need you to bring the gaki back. Apparently in the western wizarding nations it seems Kushina's sister was killed. Yes we all thought she had died when they were little but apparently Mikoto was not. You know the deal with warring villages. But a family took her in and she grew up in their world.**_

 _ **Apparently she had married someone named James Potter and they had a son whose name is Harry. Our favorite Gaki has a cousin! The youth is right now in trouble though. Trouble that only Naruto can fix at the moment for what I am told.**_

 _ **From what this boy's guardian at the moment states, the last of the family who took his mother in just died recently and he has nowhere to go. Reason I am saying this is that according to this Albus Dumbledore, he can set it up for Harry to be hidden from those who want him, with help from Naruto.**_

 _ **For that he would need to come here though and according to Kakashi he is willing. But also there is something about the youth I want you to see. He to has a seal on him like Naruto. Harry is a Jinchurikki and I do not think that the wizards know what they have.**_

 _ **For this and for the fact that Harry is a cousin. I authorize you not only to return. But to tell Naruto of his family. For if we tell him of one and not the other, will be unfair**_

 _ **Tsunade**_

Sighing as he was looking forward to telling the blonde when he was older and more in control of his emotions. Its just been a little over a year since Sasuke, and the teenager was still sad about the loss of his friend.

"Hey gaki come here."

"What is it?"

Still unsure of himself, he gives the blonde a little pat pm his head. A smile of relief somewhat coming onto his features. He gestures for the teen to sit down as he does.

"Naruto...Tsunade has told me to let you know about your family."

Confusion evident, the kid looks at him with eyes that admittedly are unsure now of what to ask. Knowing full well what the teenager will want to know as to the reasons and who and everything Jiriaya begins to talk.

"Remember the Kyuubi and how the 4th sealed it in you?"

"Yeah" A frown appearing on his lips, the younger shinobi stares down. A familiar pain in his slump that he has seen too much, Jiriaya keeps going. "His name was Minato Namikaze…." Trying to find the right words to say it the white haired man just blurts it out bluntly, "And well he had a wife. Her name was Kushina, Naruto. _**Kushina Uzumaki**_."

Backing up for a moment, the blonde just stares at him with disbelief. His voice shaky and unsure. Contrary to popular belief, Naruto wasn't that stupid. He does listen when things that he loves are involved. And the youth has always wanted to learn about who his parents were and why he was alone. So lately he has been wondering why some people had commented that he was starting to look like the face on the mountain...he didn't see it.

"That...that..."

"Yeah kid, the 4th was your father."

Just sitting there with his head down, the kid is silent for several minutes. His body shaking with pain as a lot of what he bottled up over the years, came forth.

"Why….why did he put in in me." He asked his eyes and face as he looks up they were filled with tears.

"Would you have asked anyone else to give up their child Naruto? Would you have made someone give you their son or daughter to become its jailer?" Jiriaya said quietly. "He couldn't, it wouldn't be right. And besides he knew you could do it."

"What do you mean?" He asked in confusion, his voice shaking as he takes this all in. "Your mother was the previous Jinchurriki."

Startled the teen finds himself, rubbing at his eyes. "Then how...how did it attack, why was it out? Did she just decide to say hey lets release the demon and destroy my son's life. Did my dad help her!"

Slapping the blonde across the cheek, Jiriaya glared at him with anger. "DON'T EVEN THINK THAT NARUTO!" Pulling and holding the blonde in a hug as he cries even more. His own regret in slapping the teen, "Kid, Kushina and Minato wanted you badly. When she got pregnant you father immediately started buying everything he can think of for your arrival. Heh he even forgot a few times to go to work, because he wanted to get even more for you. Kushina had to literally cut the purse strings at the bank before they were broke."

A little laughter coming from the blonde. Jiriaya waits till Naruto composes himself before he continues. "the reason why I am telling you this Naruto is your mother had a sister."

Eyes widening at the thought, the blonde whispers with hope. "I...I have family?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Your Aunt and her husband were murdered Naruto." Jiriaya said quietly. His heart breaking as Naruto's eyes seen to go dull with a shattered look of sorrow. One that he will be happy to erase with his next sentence. "But they had a son, Naruto. And he is very much _alive._ "

Blue eyes glimmering with a quiet joy that is real and not the mask. The sannin gives a ruffle of blonde hair as it disappears when he looks at his belly. "Naruto, he will like you."

"But..."

"Give him a chance gaki. I am sue he will not care. Especially since he needs your help."

His head looking up sharply, Naruto can't help but ask. "Why?"

"Remember how Itachi and his friend said they were coming for you at the hotel that day?"

"Yeah." The teenager replies as he looked at him with something of a stony gaze. Because not long after that, his best friend left and nearly killed him for power. It was a time that the blonde would admit he didn't like to think about because it hurt him to much.

"Your cousin, whose name is Harry by the way. He has people after him like you do."

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed as he jumped up. "We have to help him, Pervy Sage. We got to! Family or not!"

"Calm down, he's at his school in a safe place." The white haired man replied with a smile. "Kakashi is with him."

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yeah, he knew the kid's language enough that he was chosen by Tsunade to see what he thought of the boy and his situation. Not to mention to see if there was anything we could do."

Looking at him almost impatiently, Jiriaya chuckled as the blonde looked at him. Knowing full well what the kid is going to ask "Yeah kid, Kakashi told her he agreed to come here. So I suggest we gather our things in the morning and making our way don't you think."

Nodding his head, the blonde smiles. _**"Yeah!"**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey folks, I am still Alysia Storms, just I forgot my email and password on the account, so sue me. I was in a medical issue that made me forget. Anyway this is a revamp for Parallel. Adding some more taking other parts away…

Anyway I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

 _ **Hogwarts, Last day of school**_

Packing the last of his things, Harry was thankful for Madame Pomfrey. He was sore in places he didn't know he had still after the last few days. And she had given him potions to reduce most of it.

On their return to the Headmaster's office, Kakashi had simply smiled and sent him on his way, as he opened the door. Knowing he had to get to class, he was startled as the next day or more like in the middle of the night to his annoyance, by the white haired man. _(it was 5 am)_ Expecting him to have gone he was surprised.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Hello my cute little student, before you asked I have been authorized by the Hokage and your Headmaster to give you a head start on certain skills. SO I am now your professor as you say. Meet me at this quidditch pitch as you call it in 10 minutes. Your training begins."

That said the man disappeared in a swirl of leaves, causing Harry's eyes to widen in shock. Scrambling forward, he had to blink his eyes several times. There was a small amount of leaves and nothing else. The others still asleep, Harry just sits there wondering how the hell he did that. No one was supposed to apperate in Hogwarts and this man just did!

Rushing to get his clothes on, Harry rushes out of the dorm and runs. His feet pounding, he is almost stopped by Filch, but runs past the caretaker anyway before he could reach him. The man hollering about he wasn't to do that in the halls.

Arriving at the quidditch pitch. He looked around. Seeing no one there, he was admittedly confused. The man did say meet him there right?

Finding himself sitting there it was near forty minutes before an annoyed Harry got up to go back. That is when the teen found himself being pulled back as the man came out of nowhere. "Now Now where do you think you were going!"

"HEY YOU SAID 10 MINUTES!"

"I did?" An innocent look on his features. "You see this cat crossed my path..."

A little growl as he turns to walk away, the man throws something that whizzes right past his ear. Turning around rapidly he finds something embedded in the ground. Picking it up, it seems to be a blade of some kind, sharp on all edges and definitely dangerous.

"What the hell?!" He whirled. "Did you throw that at me?!"

Just giving a small shrug he seems to be twirling another one in his fingers, before tucking it back in to his pocket. Taking the one from his hands. He whips out that little orange book as he leans against the stands. A dog coming up beside him from under it, Harry notices it wears a headband much like Kakashi's and a blue vest. "Harry this is Pakkun. Pakkun this is Harry."

"Nice to meet you kid." The dog speaking in English, before he could ask how, He noticed as several more dogs start to emerge. All wearing similar outfits, he gulps. "Sorry we have to do this. But if it keeps you alive back in the village. I'm all for it." The dog stated with a grin of sorts.

Turning to Kakashi, the man spoke. "Because your magic is different from ours, I will be waiting a bit on that for a bit to see how it works this week we are here." He knew the man was smiling as the man spoke. "So to build up your endurance. Pakkun and the back are going to be nipping at your heels to make sure you don't stop in 1...2...3"

 _ **Ends**_

Angry as he had been afterwards as he was bone tired after an hour of running and dodging the dogs coming at him. Kakashi had explained because he was weaker, because unlike the world here. His world would be constant fighting as there were creatures he had never seen. Not to mention that other shinobi would go after him because of his Uncle, if they found out he to was related.

Confused to say the least, Harry listened as Kakashi told him of his Uncle Minato and the things the man had done to stop a war from brewing all across the shinobi nations. That in doing so, had made himself a lot of enemies that would not hesitate to kill him or Naruto for who they were in relation to his uncle. Hearing what is said, Harry had to admit that much like his dad James, his uncle was good and strong for what he had done and that he understood why.

Continuing on with the lessons, he found himself with more company that afternoon that first time with the dogs. Ron and Hermione both wanting to yell at Kakashi for the exhaustion and early wake up call, they were stunned as Pakkun like before came out and started talking.

It was the funniest thing he had ever seen. Even though he was surprised himself, the face both his friends made, especially Hermione's was hilarious.

Realizing as he muses he had finished gathering his things, the teen was startled to find the shinobi behind him. One hand holding onto Hedwig and her cage which he promptly hands over, in the other a scroll. Neville and the others packing as well, their curiosity peaks as the scroll is rolled out. The man moving Harry's things onto it, he is stunned as with a nick of the blade in his hand. Blood is rubbed onto it and his items vanish. "Storage scroll." The older man chirps with a smile as he tosses it into the air. Leaving the room with a casual stroll.

"Blimey Harry." Was the sentiments of all as Ron spoke up as he himself paused along with Seamus and Dean. All them looking at the stuff that they had to lug down. "You think…?"

Shrugging as he honestly didn't know, he heads out the door with Hedwig hooting softly. Following the shinobi to Dumbledore's office, the two enter. Both shinobi and wizard waiting, Harry is startled as both Snape and Dumbledore appear to have scrolls of their own, that they were holding onto.

"Harry are you ready?" Albus stated with a friendly smile. "Professor Snape and I will go first. And then you and Mr. Hatake will follow."

"Why are you and the Professor coming Headmaster?"

"My boy, that is up for discussion with Mr. Hatake's employer." the old wizard smile, "And Professor Snape is there to place the charms on where you will be staying." He said in amusement. "Now are you ready?"

"Yes Headmaster!"

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

 _ **Konoha**_

Tsunade was once again doing the dreaded paperwork. Luckily last night when Naruto had arrived with Jiriaya, The youth had pointed out something, that made her smack herself upside the head. Shadow Clones….

Although she couldn't make as many as the blonde gaki, but it helped time wise, since she could get done with it faster. Working through the last of it, the woman looked up as what is slowly becoming a familiar entrance. Coming with the beautiful phoenix were two men in robes. One a kindly old man with eyes that even now remind her of her sensei. Wise and full of wisdom, there was also an air of power within him that even she could feel.

The other man dark and brooding reminded her of the Uchiha, long standing aloofness in him, the man had an air of darkness. But as she studied him….she could also see the pain.

The Phoenix popping out, she stands up to greet her visitors. "Greetings and you must be Albus Dumbledore."

"Indeed I am young lady." The old wizard stated as she took the hand he offered in greeting. A pleased expression in her features at his compliment. Even though as he looks at her, she can tell he can see she is indeed older than what she looks. "May I introduce Professor Severus Snape. He is one of Harry's teachers and he shall be helping me with the charms for Harry's new home."

"It will be temporary and he will have some restrictions you realize. The council wishes to see how this charm you sat works before fully allowing him citizenship of our village."

Nodding his head. The old man smiles. Before he could say anything else the fiery bird returns. This time with Kakashi, and a teenager around team 10's ages. Dark hair and emerald green eyes, there is something about the boy, that like Naruto pulls at her heart strings. Hope and a little bit of pain in eyes that should not seem so old already. Clutched in his hand was a bird cage, that held what could only be a beautiful snowy white owl. The bird hooting softly, she could smile as she could sense the bond between the two.

"Dumbledore-san. I need to speak to Harry alone. Kakashi will escort you to the Namikaze estate. When I am done I will have my assistant escort him." She said with a firm voice, as she could tell the other was going to speak."

"Of course my good woman, just allow me to do something at the moment." Watching as he brings out a stick, the woman watches as with a few words, a light hits the young man in front of her. Seeing how he reels for a moment. She lets him rest for a few minutes. Gesturing for them to leave now, she nods her head to Kakashi who moves towards Shizune who had opened it. His understanding of what she wants, he follows the subtle order. Walking through the door rather than the window like he usually does, he whips out his orange book, and starts reading as he walks.

She can tell Albus was amused as his eyes give a twinkle, he follows Kakashi. And the one one in the mean time grumbles about old bats and such. Her assistant giving a little wave as she raises an eyebrow at the brooding man, she turns to the boy in front of her. Seeing how he holds on to the cage, she smiles warmly.

"You can let her out. Just tell her to be wary of the training grounds all around the villages and to stay out of the forest to the east."

A puzzled look in wonderment, he nods his head in understanding. "Hedwig you heard right?" The boy asks gently as he opens the cage. The owl flying out, she lands on his shoulder giving him warm nuzzle of feathers in affection. A hoot of compliance, the owl flies out to investigate her surroundings.

Her released, he looks at the woman who gives a warm smile as she turns around and nods her head to someone now emerging from the bookcase to the side. What stunned Harry is that it seemed to be some glamour that he came from. White hair and tail, the man appeared to be in his mid 50's.

"Harry, my name is Tsunade and this is Jiriaya. I promise that nothing will come out of this room all right. I know Kakashi told you, but I want you to reitarate that the identity of your Aunt and Uncle must be kept secret ok."

Nodding his head, she gestures for her friend to step forward, Watching as he approaches the boy, she pbserves as the Toad sage's hands go up to his forehead to look at his scar. Studying it for a few moments, he turns to her as he speaks. "It is a seal. An incomplete one though." Then turning towards Harry he speaks calmly. "Kid, been getting visions, doing things you are not supposed to?

Startled by his words, the boy can't help but answer. "How did you know?"

"I've seen the markings before kid." Jiriaya responded. "I have had to fix a few in my lifetime."

"What do you mean fix?"

"What you got kid is a seal on you. Something is inside you that shouldn't be there. Not to mention its more then likely affecting you. A kid in Suna has the same problem, I have to fix his as well as…."

Confusion in those bright green eyes, Tsunade listens as Jiriaya seems to drift, but when the boy speaks, both of them could hear the puzzlement in his voice as he looks at them. "I have something in me?"

Giving an affirmative nod to the man gives smile to the kid. "Nothing we can't fix, yours is fairly easy to do. You won't have to worry about it anymore bothering you." A small smile coming forth on the dark haired teen's lips. The teen had a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Tsunade seeing this, she starts to give a smile and firm look at the same time.

"Harry, I am going to reiterate what I told Kakashi, the council wishes you to stay in the Namikaze home with Naruto. If you must go out to the village it has to be with either him or Jiriaya. We will be observing how you are and also watching to see if these Death Eaters as I have been told will follow you. Judging on this and the charms placed on the estate, will determine if you are able to stay here indefinitely."

Nodding his head in acceptance. She gives an almost motherly look towards the boy as he gives what could only be a happy gaze in his eyes that were hopeful. "In the meantime, you will continue your lessons with Kakashi, and I have also decided to assign an extra teacher in a kuniochi around your age. Her name is TenTen. Because I feel it will be a hard enough to try a simple jutsu at the moment, she can help you get started on weapons when she is not on a mission all right."

"What about my wand? I still have to work on my assignments from school." the teenager asked. "And what kind of weapons? I would honestly not want to hurt anyone unless I had to."

Tsunade smiling as does Jiriaya, they both look at Harry with fondness. "That is the shinobi path Harry. Yes we hurt, maim, even kill. But it is to defend ourselves and our home. Yes we may do things we don't really want to do. But I believe as you already know. Sometimes we have no choice."

Hearing her words, he gives a little look of understanding. Now giving him a smile she nods to Jiriaya who opens the door where a brown haired woman in blue awaits. "Now Harry, Shizune will take you to _Naruto and the Namikaze estates_."

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Waiting anxiously in his new home for this new family to arrive, Naruto found himself wandering the rooms of this estate that was once his parents. Spacious to say the least it had a kitchen, living space, library/office, a bathroom and at least 4 bedrooms. When his godfather had shown the house….

Still, he can't believe his godfather was the Pervy Sage.

When they had returned and Tsunade had told the man to take him to the house. He had assumed it meant he was being assigned one as he was going to have family stay with him. But that was not the case. Jiriaya had told him when they arrived, that it was something his parents had left for him. A little sorrow in his eyes, the toad sage got hit hard in the stomach when he admitted the one other secret he held back.

The his father made the Toad Sage his godfather. Angry to say the least he and the older man had a knock down drag out fight because he had felt abandoned. But after it was all said and done, the two were in a something of a bond that was beginning to form. The Sannin having explained through fists that he had to go to protect from his father's enemies. Naruto had understood, as not only that, he had asked the Ichirakus to look out for him. The family had been happy to for unlike others in the village, they saw the boy and not the fox.

In his musings as he wandered, the blonde became alert as a familiar voice spoke behind him. "Now Naruto, didn't I teach you to be more alert?"

Growling and about to make a smart ass remark, the blonde turned around to find himself looking at two men in a weird get-ups. One that immediately reminds him of Sasuke, the brooding, the foreboding look, Sasuke to a tee. But it was the other that made him want to smile somewhat in nostalgia. Much older then any of the others he's seen and wearing outlandish colors like his orange, the man had an air about him much like the Sandaime.

Friendly and full of wisdom, Naruto knew he would like the guy off the bat. Not listening as Kakashi introduces, the first thing out of his mouth was something that earned him a smack upside the head.

"Hi JiJi!"

Laughter emitting from the old man as he gets berated about respect, he gives a sheepish grin as he is introduced to the other man. One that he understands is a man named Severus Snape.

"Oi nice to meet ya!"

"Hn"

Hearing those words, he refrains from saying what he really wants to. Muttering under his breath about temes, he nods his head as he and Kakashi gives them a small tour of the home. Both men wandering and discussing bout charm locations and stones which confuse the hell out of him. Naruto just listens in half halfheartedly, until he hears an unfamiliar voice speaking.

"Headmaster? Professor Snape?"

Wondering about those words he turns and heads back through the door. Seeing how Shizune steps in, his eyes move to the dark haired boy beside him. Clutching a bird cage in one hand, he had brown hair and a build more like Neji's slimness rather then fit like him. Wearing clothes that confuse him at the moment, including some robes. When he turns and eyes meet, he sees bright green.

"Uh Hi?"

Not able to respond at the moment, the teen looks confused as Shizune smiles. "Naruto-kun, this is Harry, he's your cousin."

Both teens looking at one another and unsure, somehow each offer a hand at the same time. As they grasped one another, both started to have a look of what could only be described in one word.

 _ **Joy...**_


	5. Chapter 5

Remember folks, its me I am still Alysia Storms just I forgot my account or password for which it is on.

I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto also I am sorry to the one who reviewed I will not be making it a Harry/Tsunade, reason being… I just can't see it sorry. Besides I haven't decided anything yet.

Harry 15 going on 16

Naruto 14 going on 15

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Hearing that this was his cousin, Naruto was as happy as he could be. He had a family! But then as he shook the other teen's hand. Something made him remember his past and what is within him. Blue eyes going sad, the blonde releases his new found relative's hand and just stands there as he looks at the youth.

"uh nice to meet you?"

About to respond it is then that a white owl flies in through the open window. Hooting softly, the gentle bird lands upon a shelf that was empty. Her wise gaze looking at the people in the room, she flies to the blonde and lands on his shoulder. Nuzzling him with affection, she gives a hoot of pleasure as he rubs her feathers gently.

A little smile as the bird gives him affection, he is startled as the other boy speaks. "I think she likes you."

"What...what's her name?"

"Her name is Hedwig, she was a gift of sorts from a friend." Harry replied.

About to say something else, they are interrupted as his sensei and the other two men return. Having left the two boys alone with the woman who politely stepped away and into the neighboring kitchen for a moment. Both listened as the gravity defying shinobi spoke. "Well now I shall leave you two to get to know one another, and Harry I shall see you bright and early tomorrow."

A sign of annoyance the dark haired youth gives a laugh as his cousin gives a smart ass remark. "So lunchtime, eh Kakashi-sensei?"

"Naruto-kun, you wound me." The shinobi stated with a mopey expression as he vanishes in leaves. The other two men and Shizune still there, the woman smiles and nods farewell, the two older wizards discussing the charms and what they needed. The blonde in the meantime, looks at the other boy with an uncertain expression. The wizard teen feeling the same as neither boy has any experience, it takes the owl once more with a hoot of " _talk already, don't just stand there,"_ from which the boys admittedly laugh to ease the tension once more. The owl flies off to perch on the windowsill and watch what is going on in the village.

"You are a shinobi right?"

Nodding his head, Naruto does what will become a familiar pose. Legs spread and a peace sign given, "I am Konoha's number one surprising shinobi and one day I will be Hokage!"

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

A warm smile on his face, Harry listens as his cousin regales him with stories of his adventures. Each one he senses more exaggerated then the previous one. He still listens with pleasure as for the first time in his life, he has someone who isn't calling him a freak, the boy who lived, or any insane title they come up with. To Naruto, he is simply Harry.

As he nods his head and asks questions as the blonde talks, he finds that the Headmaster and Professor Snape had stopped to listen. A twinkling smile as Albus listens, Naruto finds himself with an audience, and even starts acting out the adventures, his voice loud and a little boisterous. Harry finds himself thinking of Fred and George Weasely. The twins he believes would have a blast with him, especially as the blonde starts going about the pranks he's done to pass the time. After a while, Albus and Snape both having taken to the rooms that they will be using.

Harry finds the blonde going quiet. A sad look appearing on his features, Harry finds himself asked a simple question. One that even now he has trouble answering.

"Do you know….anything about your parents?"

"Not really. I just know what my godfather and Remus told me." he said quietly. "My father and them were friends in school, and well they told me of their pranking."

Eyes lighting up, "Really?" The blonde chirps excitedly. "Like what kinds!"

"I don't know many, Remus could tell you more." Looking up, green eyes met eager blues. "You really want to know?"

Nodding his head, the blonde listens as Harry talks stories of the Marauders. His eyes glistening with amusement. For the next couple of hours the questions like before go back and forth. This time the blonde asking, he grins with each question that he answers. Somehow Harry knows that Naruto is looking for ideas and judging by his smile.

He apparently has a few.

"What about yours?" The wizard teen asks. His own curiosity apparent, he is confused as his cousin takes on a new look of sadness. One that is completely different from before.

"I...I don't know anything. I just found out today who my parents were." He replies. "Hell I just found out the pervy sage was my godfather! Nobody told me anything…."

"I know how you feel." Harry said quietly. "I didn't even know I had magic ability til I was 11." He said softly. Starting to speak of his childhood, what happened that night and of his raising by the Dursleys. Going to Hogwarts and meeting his friends there, the blonde listens.

Telling of the pain, the abuse and the loneliness, Naruto just remains quiet. Part of him wondering why his cousin said anything, Harry just watches as the teen shinobi lowers his head for some odd reason. Curious as to why, that is when he hears it.

His cousin was crying…

Wondering what he had said or done, the blonde just looks at him with an expression that Harry knew all to well. Both looking at one another, there at the moment there will be an understanding. Neither one of them will ever feel that kind of pain again, and that was a _**promise**_.

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

 _ **Next Day**_

Having gone to bed late, because both had talked about their lives, Naruto and Harry both trudged into the kitchen with tired expressions. Not looking to forward to the day as Kakashi had come earlier, they were startled to find that both Snape and Dumbledore were up as well.

A breakfast of eggs, bacon and some fruit for them, Albus had spoken up for which both listened. "Harry, Naruto, I have requested that Mr. Hatake allow you to return early from lessons. We shall before the necessary charms Harry with Naruto's aide to protect the house and you Mr. Potter."

"Charms?" A clueless expression on his features, Harry explains the whole thing to Naruto about the wards that will protect them and only allow those that they want to cross. Still puzzled, as he can't picture that happening. The dark haired boy just smiles.

"And since Naruto will be protected as well we have decided there will be a secret keeper. I believe his friend Mr. Ichiraku agreed to it. Since he is as Ms. Senju said a civilian, people would not suspect him, And when we spoke this morning as Severus and I were walking with Mr. Hatake explaining what we needed. He recommended the man."

Lighting up, the blonde turned to his cousin as they ate. Snape remaining silent as he listens, the youth spoke about how Mr. Ichiraku had looked out for him while growing up. Not able to do much to help him with most of the villagers. The kind warmhearted man and his daughter were the ones who often bandaged him up. And made sure he had at least one meal a day. Even if it was just ramen.

Nodding and smiling as for Harry, it was often Mrs. Figg, who would do the same for him he thought fondly. Even though he wasn't too thrilled with all cats the she to shared what she had when the Dursleys had left him with her even if it wasn't much.

Finishing up their breakfast, both boys get ready for lessons from their respective Senseis. After seeing what clothes his cousin had on though, the first thing the blonde would do was go clothes shopping. Explaining why he insists on it to his cousin, he simply states that Kakashi is ALWAYS late. Even if back at Hogwarts he was somewhat on time. Here according to Naruto no matter what time he said add about 2 hours.

So listening to his cousin, he grabbed what money he was able to get from Gringotts before they left and went shopping.

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

As the boys had left a couple of hours ago, Snape mused as he and Dumbledore were escorted to the Hokage office. Seeing the blonde woman at her desk, he stepped to the side as she and Albus discussed the charms. He couldn't but wonder, as because he was not used to sleeping much because of his...activities. The Slytherin head, found himself listening to the two teens talking. A frown appeared on his lips as he hears of Harry's childhood. That foolish brat was abused. He was locked in a cupboard? Thinking at this, he looked to Dumbledore as well as Tsunade. The woman having insisted they call her by name, the three were heading back to the house at a slow easy pace.

As the older wizard and blonde spoke with one another. Snape saw the people of the village. Many of them civilians with the occasional shinobi or eastern wizard thrown in. They all stopped seemed...well seemed normal. Muggles and wizards, albeit eastern ones, were just chatting and doing their daily things. Some pausing to look at himself and Albus, their eyes showed mild distrust. But overall many just shrugged and went on with their lives.

It was at the time he nearly ran into Albus and Tsunade who had paused to talk with three teenagers. Two of them departing, the third one a dark haired girl with her hair in buns. She nodded as if accepting something and then took off in the direction the woman pointed. On her back a bag filled with what could only be scrolls, the girl eventually jumped and began running on the rooftops till she disappeared.

Wondering what that was about the three kept walking and eventually found themselves back at the house about 20 minutes later. To the side of the house they could see what appeared to be Harry, Naruto and the girl from earlier. Leaning against the wall with a book in hand, was a long white haired man. Older then him by the looks the man was just watching as they talked with mild amusement.

The girl saying something obviously to the two boys, she takes off running as she is gone to do something moments later.

Approaching the 3 of them, they paused as Naruto spoke up with a big smile. "Hey Baa-chan! The Pervy Sage is back!"

Watching as a tick emerges at the name. The blonde woman picks up a rock and smashes it with her hand in irritation. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT GAKI!" Before he could respond, the foxy shinobi got smacked upside the back of his head. "Get it right I am the SUPER PERVERT SAGE!"

Laughter coming from the other two teens spilling forth, the adults who knew Harry best are admittedly surprised. The wizarding teen had lit up in more ways then one. His eyes, even his skin was flushed compared to the good times he had at Hogwarts. If anything it was more free.

Even he outside of quidditch had never seen Harry Potter this relaxed. It...it was strange. Knowing how after the charms are set he has to go. He almost finds himself wanting to talk to the brat. But the fact that Voldemort will be demanding an update on what is happening. He must simply do his job and avoid talking to the boy at all cost….

"It is time Severus."

Nodding his head in acceptance, the potions teacher enters the house to get what they need. As he returns, he sees an older man with a young woman beside him. Both dressed like cooks, he figures the elder will be the secret keeper that Tsunade talks about. The gravity defying hairs shinobi beside them as well as the one who he remembers now as Tenten. He watches in amusement along with the others as the book is yanked by Tsunade who threatens to send him flying if she sees it again.

The man hastily putting it away as fear enters his eyes. Just shaking his head, he sets about setting up the stones. Each one meant to be in a particular place, he gets to work.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Watching what is going on Naruto admits he is curious. Wondering as the old man and the other one who had come with his cousin work, he is confused as to why they would need him. Painting certain symbols on the rocks as they go. They shortly and much to his amazement whisper something, and a weird light hits the rock causing it to glow for a moment.

"Woaah, how did you do that JiJi?"

About to get smacked by his Baa-chan for calling the older man that, the elderly man stays her hand and gives a smile of amusement. "You shall see young Naruto. Your and Harry's part is coming soon."

The blonde wanting to ask more, he hesitates as the man went back to do even more work. Finally after about 25 minutes. The two wizards got everything done and prepared. Both boys having been watching along with Jiriaya and Tsunade, he gestures to them to approach. The dark hired man approaching with a potion bottle, he holds out a knife.

"Now Naruto, Harry we need a little bit of your blood."

Taking the knife with ease as the dark haired man was beside him. The blonde shinobi pricks his finger and allows the older man to put that amount he needs in it. Harry doing it next albeit reluctantly, he does the same. Although mentally as his watches his cousin's face he doesn't like it doing it. Making a note to himself, they watch as the blood of both mixes with aide of the dark haired man who stirs it with a spoon that looks silver.

Nodding his head towards the old man, they walk around and as they works. A little of the mixture placed on each stone, they walk around the house and part of the land. When about to come to a full circle, they gesture for all to step back as they place the last one.

Stepping back themselves, the two start with the spells. Each one spoken causing the rocks they can see to glow, it is then at the last one when they gesture to the ramen chef to come. Then a single word is spoken that causes a reaction.

 _Fidelius_

With that word, everyone shinobi, wizard, and civilian alike see as a shimmering shield emerges. Rising up and above the house, it merges on top and vanishes. Even the rocks that had begun it all have disappeared.

Now that it was done, he gestured for Harry and himself to walk across to the house. Walking across, he feels what could only be a tickle of something on every part of his body. Harry not showing any reaction, they both turned around. The elderly man gives a little twinkle and gestures for Jiriaya to walk now. Attempting to do so, the Sannin finds himself unable to just walk up.

"To test its strength if you will Tsunade." The woman moving forward, she forms a full powered chakra fist and aims to punch through. All though they can see her throwing punches, he and Harry see the constant shimmers...not to mention the pain. Timed with each hit, the blonde feels like something is pounding at his head. Looking towards his cousin, the youth was also wincing with pain as he held his hand to his head. Watching as he moves his hair up, the youth is surprised at a familiar marking on his head.

Definitely talking to Harry after this he is relieved as the pain stops all of a sudden. Looking up towards the elder man he gestures for them to come forward. Having them stop right at a certain point beside her to step back, she whips out a scroll from the bag on her back. Activating it, all the kunai seem to go through the barrier, but as they hit they to disintegrate.

Interest in the barrier, as Tenten mourns the loss of her kunai, Naruto listens as Tsunade speaks to the old man.

"How come none of us could get through?"

"At the moment it is simple. It is because neither Harry or Naruto have allowed you in. The way the wards work, that unless they let you in or tell you of the address themselves. No one will be able to break through, without as you have seen yourself. Using an immense amount of power to even make it shimmer. There is also one other way for it to be found."

Albus gestures to everyone to step forward including the ramen stand owner. "Mr. Ichiraku, now if you would. Please tell Jiriaya here the address in his ear."

Confusion as he does just as he asked. The chef of Naruto's favorite food backs up as they all wait. Nodding to Jiriaya to once more just simply walk to the door. The Sannin expecting to be stopped, goes right on through.

"As you can see, if told the person can indeed approach the home. The other way at this moment, will be with a spell, that my colleague will teach him to use to key you in."

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Listening and asking questions of this now safe home, even by her standards. The leader of Konoha finds herself thinking. Knowing of a few places that can actually use this in the village, she also knows should the clans find out. There would be a heavy demand for it. Especially if it was known to other villages.

That would be a problem.

Deep in thought, she notices as the a certain blonde approaches Jiriaya. Harry at the moment with Severus, she can see the beginning of an argument starting. Anger flashing on both of them, she approaches and with a flick of her finger. She separates them both. Each one pushed back a few feet, they are startled as Jiriaya snickers.

"Just so you know that wasn't her full power."

Snorting, she watches as Naruto makes a comment that would even have her laughing. "He should know, Baa-chan sends him clear across the village at least twice a day."

Amazement in their eyes, she finds herself answering questions from all three wizards. Shaking her head as she gestures for them to finish talking and teaching young Harry. She watches out of the corner of Tenten interrupts for a moment to say her farewells. The girl smiling warmly as she is told the address. She runs off to go home. Now that it was getting to dinner time as they have been here a while. She notices as Naruto talks to Jiriaya.

A panic in his eyes as he makes gestures to his forehead. She already knows of what the blonde wants to ask. And also what he wants to know about his cousin. Sighing, she already has a feeling that Albus already knows as he approaches the two. The dark haired older man following he gives sense of sorrow for a second. Continuing on she can see the confusion on the newcomers faces, and as Jiriaya looks to her. S _he_ k _now_ _s_ _it is time for the wizards from the west to learn about the_ _ **Kyuubi**_ _and what it means to be a_ _ **Jinchuuriki**_ _._


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

Just to remind you guys I am Alysia Storms, I just forgot about the email and account while I was in the hospital for quite some time. Not going to get into it though take to long.

By now you should know the ages I have this at.

There is also a reference to Dante's inferno but its a made up one go with it

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Stepping forward now as she had every intention of leaving, she knows now that this will be the true test for the two boys. To see if both can handle the news of what it is within them. Naruto talking with Jiriaya, Tsunade look to him and the two older wizards and nodded her head.

Accepting that they need to go in, there is a confused look on both teens faces. Looking to Albus, the old man somehow knows what they are going to discuss. His eyes are filled with a quiet knowing smile, that shines. Much like her old sensei's had before he died. It's as if he knows everything will be all right.

"Naruto, Harry, there is something we have to talk about. That is if you both will allow me to?"

Confusion on both it takes but a second for Naruto to register what she refers to. "Please don't. Baa-chan" His voice going still and quiet. The normally exuberant boy quiet and shaking, even Albus could see that this….this was not good. Looking at Harry, the boy was confused, but yet he offered a hand to his younger cousin who pulled away. Harry looking hurt, Jiriaya just shook his head and started talking.

Gesturing to inside the house to explain, the two teens go in after the Sannins. The wizards following in the rear, on with a knowing sadness that is still hopeful, the other with disdain for one. But worry for the other.

Sighing, she begins as all get somewhat comfortable inside the living area.

"Albus, have you ever heard of the _Biju_?"

Thinking of all that he read, the old wizard gives a nod. His blue eyes curious, he speaks. "A little bit, there was not much on them in the books I have, save for one thing."

"Which is?" Harry asks curiously, Tsunade looking at the teen, she already aches for Naruto if this does not go right. The blonde holding tight to his godfather, who does his best to reassure him for this one issue was Naruto's weakness. His fear of being alone.

"They are demons Harry, demons and not just any. They are demon lords. 9 of them to be exact. One for each circle of hell according to stories written by Faust." Severus replied. The potions professor listening intently as he leans forward to listen more.

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Having heard of the old book thanks to Hermione, Harry was even more confused for the moment. What would this book that was fictional have to do with demons?

Looking towards his cousin, the teenager seemed scared as he turned away which made him even more puzzled. Wanting to reassure him, he is halted by the Headmaster who shakes his head. The old wizard having a calmness about him that tells him to just listen. The blonde nodding her thanks, she looks to him next and gives a sad look. "You see when one of the 9 attacks, the shinobi nations have a job. We guard the world from them. Unfortunately it comes at price."

Listening even more, he finds his hand being gripped by the blonde, who had reached out for him. Puzzled to say the least, Naruto just asks one question, "Don't….don't hate me."

About to ask why, he is stopped as Jiriaya shakes his head and points to Tsunade, Taking that as meaning he needs to listen, he turns back to the lone woman in the house. "You see Harry much like we told you earlier about their being something inside you? Here we call that person a _Jinchuuriki_ , which is what you….and Naruto are."

Confusion evident for a moment, Harry looks to his cousin as he realizes what she said. About to say something, the blonde woman stops him as she continues on. "Before you ask a Jinchurriki is what we call a human sacrifice."

The teenager looking up rapidly, the wizards that came with him do the same. Both knowing full well, that Lily or Minako here in her death had sacrificed herself for the dark haired boy in front of them when he was a year old. Listening intently, they continue to take in the knowledge of what the east know.

"Harry, from what I can tell. Someone who loved you very much gave up their life for you."

"It...it was my mother."

A smile crossing her lips, Tsunade could not help but see the pain and longing in his eyes, She often sees it in the blonde teenager beside him. Knowing from what what the other two wizards had told her though this is something he needs to hear as well as them. Having a feeling they know or at least have an inkling she is going to continue speaking on it, "Your mother did something that only we know of here. You see what she did is what we call a reaper death seal. When that occurs it is because there is nothing left for a person who completes it to protect someone they love. Harry your mother summoned the Shinigami to take that soul of who was attacking you and put it inside you. In it she had to pay the price."

"What is a Shinigami and what price?" Somehow having a feeling he was not going to like the answer, the youth as well as his potions professor is shocked when the Toad Sannin speaks up. Naruto having gone to his room now, as Harry catches him leaving, he finds himself waiting though for his answer. Part of him needing to know what, why, or even how this happened to him.

"It's a Death God Harry." Jiriaya said quietly. "And the price for summoning one is they take your life as well." The woman nodding as she agrees with his statement, they allow it all to sink in. Confused, he somehow understands. "My mother, she…."

"She did it because she loved you Harry." Albus said quietly. "As Tsunade had said. She had tried everything she could that night. It was probably the only thing left to her."

Taking this in he finds himself wanting to cry. A renewed understanding in his mother's sacrifice he rubs himself across his eyes with his arm. This is when he remembered her comment about… "What does it have to do with the Biju?"

"Here in the East Harry, it has to deal with everything," Watching as the woman just breathes a few times as pain comes into her eyes. She begins to speak once more. "Remember when we told you about the fact that there were 9."

"Yes."

"Almost 15 years ago Harry, one of the 9 attacked Konoha. Nearly everything you have seen here in the village had to be rebuilt."

All three wizards looking at them in surprise, it is Jiriaya who wakes over as he speaks. His friend's voice choking a little with the memories, he gives her a hug as he holds he tight to reassure. "Naruto's father was the Hokage at that time Harry. He tried to do everything he could think of in stopping it. Nothing worked. Nothing but one thing."

Realization dawning, Harry feels pain for his cousin, losing his father like that. Seeing the sadness in both the Headmaster and his Professor's eyes. _(Which he would think later on surprised him. Snape with a heart?)_ His sorrow evident as much like his mother, his father sacrificed himself to save Naruto and his home. Tears in his eyes, he couldn't help but ask. "What about?"

"His mother? Kushina died as well, she was the previous Jinchurriki before Naruto. She tried to protect Minato from sealing it in Naruto by pulling it back into her but...but she was to weak from giving birth." He said sadly.

Hearing this, before anyone could stop him, Harry got up and started heading through the bedrooms. Knowing which one he wants to head to, he just opens it to find his cousin being comforted by Hedwig. The snowy owl hooting as she lets him rub her feathers, she gives her master and friend a hoot of hope as maybe he can help her cheer him up.

Unaware that some adults were listening now to what is about to be said, Harry speaks up with a soft voice. "So...so that is why you got upset last night huh?"

Startled to hear his voice, Naruto looks up with blue eyes filled with pain and surprise to see him standing there. Toning his look down to something akin to hurt, "come to tell me you are leaving me now."

"Why would I do that?" Harry stated firmly. His voice steady as he goes over and smacks his cousin upside the head. "You are my cousin I just got you think I want to get rid of you already? Jesus Christ I always wanted a family. Ever since that bloody wanker..." Ranting about the dark lord and everything, he does not notice the blonde taking in each and every word with hope. It was the first time, he found out later, he had ever seriously really been scolded by a family member. He wanted to treasure the memory.

"You really mean it Harry, you really mean it you don't care?"

"Why should I? My dad's friend is a werewolf and I like him." He states with a puzzled expression as he looks him. "I mean do you turn into this demon?"

"There you go then. Like my godfather would have said, You just have a furry little problem inside you."

Watching as his cousin laughs for the first time in who knows how long, Harry smiles. But is then confused as the youth seems to blank out into some kind of trance. Moments later through he finds himself in what could only be described as a sewer. Total puzzlement, it take Naruto shaking his head as he talks.

"It seems the furball took offense to your comment, Harry." Naruto stated. "He wants to meet you and wont let you out till you do."

Nodding his head in acceptance, the two moved forward into this sewer he found himself in. Arriving at what seems to be a giant room, he finds himself in front of a cage. One that to him seems to be infused with an immense amount of magic and a piece of paper that pulses. It is then when he sees what is within the cage,

Fur as red as blood, and large yellow eyes, it seems to almost salivate at the sight of him and the blonde. Behind him, not one, not two, but nine tails constantly hit at the cage. The door always being hit deliberately with each wave of its tail.

 _ **So you are the little jailer's cousin. As you can see I am not a furball.**_ It's voice dark and gravely. Watching as it sniffs the air, it gives a look of malice to both teens. **_Come closer, let me help you._**

"Don't believe him Harry he would rather kill you. His gifts don't come without a price."

Just grinning it wakes them both up, but not without getting hit by an intense amount of chakra. The adults hearing the screams of Naruto as he rushes to his cousin's aide. All watch as he seems to go into a seizure of some kind. The red aura now surrounding his green one. It causes the youth to feel so much pain….

But all stops for the others as a golden light emerges out of nowhere. The wizards the only ones trained to see it, Albus and Severus both watch as a man with golden hair and looking a lot like Naruto comes forth. His body much like a ghost, it gazes at the blonde with love and then turns away as he bends down to look at the dark haired boy in convulsions.

 _Harry, unlike Naruto I can not do much to help you save this._ The teenager now calming down as the red chakra seeps into his body as if being sealed. No marks are emerging save the lighting bolt on his forehead seems to vanish. It is then that his eyes refocus and look into bright eyes of a ghost who smiles at him.

 _Hello nephew, I wish we could have met under better times but I am sorry for what the fox has done. He has given you some of his power. The one which was within is gone now. It has been devoured by the fox. But unlike your own magic this is entirely different as my son will tell you. Seek Jiriaya's aide in this. You will need it. I also come with a message from your mother and father Harry. They are very proud of you as am I and your Aunt Kushina._

A bright smile emanating from the man, he turns to the two wizards as Harry minutes later is tackled by a blonde teenager. One that even now as both ignore what is happening beside him, they do not hear Albus and Severus stiffening up as the ghost turns to them. Confusion evident for a bit as Tsunade and Jiriaya watch as the two wizards seem to be talking to thin air.

Finally done, out of the corner of his eye, Harry sees as the man reaches out one more and ruffles some blonde hair from the teen berating him for scaring him like that. A smile on his lips with love, he listens to something and nods his head. As he begins to fade out he asks Harry one simple thing.

 _Please tell my son I and his mother are always with him and that his mother says there are other things beside ramen to eat._

Vanishing completely the teen wizard looks to his cousin in confusion as he looks around. "Hey who touched my hair?"

"You didn't see?" He asked. Puzzled to say the least the youth smiles as he gives his cousin a hug. Whispering what was said, the blonde hugs even tighter in return his eyes tearing up. Neither boy notices as Albus and Severus turn towards Jiriaya and Tsunade. Both shinobi puzzled, Albus gestures to the woman who steps to the side with him. Both speaking in hushed tones, it leaves one man wishing he was elsewhere.

And the other one confused. It is to the other, that Harry and Naruto both approach. The blonde seemingly arguing with his prisoner as he often looks down. The dark haired one looks for something on how to phrase his question as his long gone Uncle has said.

Finally figuring out how to say it after 10-15 minutes have passed, he begins to speak about what the ghost had not only said but who he was.

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Not believing at first, it takes Naruto telling him about the unexpected trip and what the fox had done to Harry, which had made him convulse. Finding that it was a long gone Minato who had himself from the Shinobi, admittedly Jiriaya had been envious as well as Naruto that he had come to the wizards.

Still understanding what had happened finally, he had to now possibly help Harry with his new problem of sorts. Having the two keep it a secret, he sets about making a schedule for him to help both. In the meantime, it is Albus to interrupts the discussion as Tsunade had left to arrange paperwork. "Jiriaya I believe you have a problem with someone called Orichimaru."

His eyes whirling as both the elderly wizard and the dark man come up, the Toad Sage finds himself nodding his head. Albus holding his hand up for a moment, the Headmaster has his fellow professor accompany the boys to another room. One to do his homework and the other to just be out of the way for right now. Knowing full well that the Potions master had little patience for the son of his worst enemy, as well for boisterous children, the man would not be happy and would complain often later on.

"How do you know of him," Jiriaya asked. Looking at Albus, the man just answered with a twinkle in his eye. "The one who I believe spoke with Harry also spoke with me, he told me of some who have a cursed seal of some kind."

Knowing of Anko and one who his godson wishes to bring back to Konoha, the sannin listens as the old wizard speaks. Hearing of the jobs some men and women have in the wizarding world, he listens with intent at the mention of people called curse-breakers. Apparently in the west, there were some who specialized in handling objects or even people who been cursed into doing things that they would not normally do.

Interested to say the least, as it could solve a problem that could avail them of many resources closed off. The man nods in agreement.

"She went off to start paperwork to bring them here and pay?"

"Indeed. Since I and my colleague must return to Hogwarts soon I believe we will see about switching with him if Mr. Potter will give me a hand." The wizard replied.

"How?"

" _ **His friend Ron Weasley, I believe. He has told me his older brother Bill happens to be one."**_

 _ **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**_

 _ **Okay folks I forgot to do this earlier a time skip is coming soon. But also Snape and others will not have as big a part in their opposing worlds. But will have a much larger part in their own. Ex. Snape's role will be larger in Hogwarts compared to say Sakura who may or may not come to Hogwarts but will be mentioned and play a role in Konoha**_

 _ **Oh in pairings I am leaning towards Harry/Ginny or Harry/Tenten haven't decided yet**_

 _ **And also for Naruto/Hinata. for reasons I am not going to discuss yet, but most of everyone else will pretty much canon**_


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

Okay folks its not this chapter. Maybe the next or one after either way Time Skip to 6th year Hogwarts and the beginning of the Akatski arc coming. ( _Can someone help me with spelling for that?_ ) But as to certain pairings...a third idea came up but got to work it out in my head before I do anything, so no I don't know yet still leaning toward Harry/Ginny or Harry/Tenten still Naruto/Hinata changed my mind about some others being remixed as I was thinking some odd ball ones that I can work out.

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

 _ **Following Day, The Burrow**_

Flying idly in the makeshift quidditch pitch behind his house, Ron admittedly finds himself missing his best friend. With everything that had happened to Harry, he had hoped he would be able to come and stay with him and his. Just with Hermione coming, and his brother Bill staying for a bit to work on artifacts in the vaults.

There was just not enough room, the twins were still staying in the house, their joke shop opening in 2 months. The two were saving all the money they could on construction and also hiring some of their classmates like Lee Jordan to work for them. Giving a little sigh as neither one will let him help where he could. He found himself startled and almost fell off his broom, as Fawkes popped in front of him.

Catching himself with his reflexes, the phoenix, let out a sound of humor as the red head glared at him for scaring the daylights out of his idle flying. The teen found himself confused though, as it held something in its claws. It appeared to be a letter of some kind.

"Blimey….for me?"

Giving a song of affirmative, Ron nods his head as he flies down ward. Landing with relative ease, the teen finds that Fawkes flied near him with scroll in hand. Then proceeding to perch on a tree as it preens itself to Pig and Errol who joined it, Ron begins to read.

 _Ron,_

 _Hey its me Harry, I would tell you more at the moment because being here in Konoha with my cousin is actually pretty good. I mean some of the stuff they do here magic wise as you have seen thanks to Kakashi-sensei. (It's what they call Professor's here.)_

 _Right now they have me learning survival tactics as well as some weapon training. I still don't see how that is going to work at school. But Tenten has told me she would explain once she sees me with the wand tomorrow. (She has to do some paperwork for a mission she had to do.)_

 _But before I get sidetracked as I have to go meet Naruto soon. The Headmaster asked me if you could see if your brother Bill would come out here. According to him, there is an issue here that he may be able to solve. Tsunade, who is like Professor Dumbledore here, says he can come and he will get paid if he can figure out to break this curse they have problems with._

 _Anyway Fawkes is supposed to wait for an answer from Bill. Will you and Hermione write me some letters and oh yeah. Naruto wants to see some of Fred and George's stuff. (He is a lot like them.)_

 _Well I have to go Ron. Hope to hear back soon!_

 _Harry_

A smile on his features as he knows his friend is all right. He sets about finding his brother and to let his family and Hermione know that he heard from Harry.

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

 _ **2 days later**_

Collapsing into a chair exhausted, Harry can not help himself. A smile on his lips, he admits he enjoys the fast healing as one of his new found friends, Sakura, fusses over him. Curious as she had heard from some of the other shinobi about her teammate's cousin. She as well as a few others had popped over to their house one day as they were leaving.

 _ **Flashback…**_

Having rested in the bath houses before to ease his pains from before, he found himself laughing as once again a crowd of women chased after Jiriaya. The man glaring at Naruto who was laughing so hard he was bent over, as he ran.

"Does he do this all the time?"

Nodding his head with tears in his eyes of humor. "Why do you think I call him the Pervy Sage?" Every town he goes to if it has a bath house he peeps. It is what he call his inspiration for his 'books'."

Reading a little, the dark haired teenager found himself just shaking his head and closing it. Having seen Kakashi reading it plenty a time, the wizard found himself wondering if the man was seriously a shinobi. He knows if any of his female friends were to find out what they were, his new teacher or sensei as he prefers, he would be hexed into oblivion. Especially by Hermione….

Thinking of his friends as he walks alongside his cousin, he finds himself surrounded shortly by a bunch of teenagers around his own age. All of them talking animatedly with his cousin, it takes a moment for them to notice him.

"Hey Naruto! Who's this?" Asked a boisterous boy. Red markings down his face and beside him an extremely large dog, ( _reminded him of fluffy_ ). A mixture of boys and girls, all of them took a look with open curiosity. The fact that they had no clue who he was? This was something that he finds himself appreciating to know end. Before meeting new people, they always made a big deal of his name and what he had supposedly done. The fact they didn't made him feel relief.

"This is my cousin Harry guys."

Confusion evident on their faces, Naruto goes into a short version of what had happened. Keeping the secret of course concerning the identity of his father. They learned of their mothers and the relationship for the two boys. All of a sudden the two find themselves under a whole new interrogation for lack of a better term as they quiz him on everything about Hogwarts and his friends there.

Answering what he could he find Tenten coming to give him a chance to breathe. The dark haired girl with buns in her hair she gave him a friendly smile as she yelled.

"HEY GIVE HIM A CHANCE TO BREATHE GUYS!"

Hitting them all upside the head with a staff, a lot of sheepish looks emerged as they took a step back to allow him and Naruto some space.

"Well Harry let me take care of some of the introductions." Tenten stated as she gestured to the boys beside her. One with long hair and light lavender eyes, that his cousin explained were a genetic trait of sorts, he learned was Neji. And the guy with the green and the weirdest look he had ever seen was Lee. Who Naruto would tell him later on to never let him drink anything remotely alcoholic.

"Our turn now!" The loud boy from earlier shouts. "I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru." Gesturing to his dog that gives a woof of hello by the sounds of it, he learns that Hinata was the girl with the same eyes as Neji. ( _He later learned they were cousins_ ,) And that the guy in the shades and heavy trench coat was Shino.

All of them introducing themselves a boy with his hair pulled back speaks up, "Troublesome. I'm Shikamaru, That's Ino and Chouji over there." He gestures as he sees a blonde girl and a boy that reminds him of Dudley, except for the friendly smile. .

"And I am Sakura." States a pink haired girl beside his cousin. "Me and Naruto-kun are teammates here in Konoha."

"Teammates? Like in games?"

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Sakura explaining their schooling and team system better than anyone had, all of them had insisted on taking him and Naruto out for dinner, The teenagers finding themselves learning of Harry and where he comes from. The wizard was happy to show some of his spells. Floating the table up outside, or freezing one of them in a body bind. Needless to say they all wanted to come over from time to time or hangout. The only one that had been able to at the moment though was the pink haired med nin.

Remembering fondly of the welcome the mixture of boys and girls that were there, he knows he will get along well with them as they each look out for one another. Promising a homecoming party at a point later in the future he and Naruto both had left for each had early training the next day.

And here he was...stiff...sore and feeling like he can not move an inch. "There you go Harry-kun" A smile on her features he was extremely relieved. The pain was still there but some of the knots in his back and other parts of his body was reduced. It was easier to move parts of him compared to earlier.

"Thank you Sakura."

A pleased smile on her features, she smiles as at this time Albus comes in. Giving a twinkle of his eyes, the pinkette looks at him with confusion.

"Sakura, this is my Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. You could say he is like Tsunade where I come from."

Smiling brightly she bounded over to bow respectfully. Her green eyes as bright as his, he admits he wonders if somewhere down the line if he and her could be related. Making a mental note to check his family tree once more someday soon. It is then that they are startled as Fawkes returns with a bag of items in hand.

Flying over to a recently made perch, that was commissioned for not only Hedwig, but the phoenix as well. The fiery bird, placed it on the chair nearby before landing upon the wood and stone configurations. Considering where he was, Harry was hoping somehow there was another one in his future so that he would be able to communicate with friends and family easier. Never one to chase a magical creature away of he can help it. He finds the bird beautiful as does many.

Still, even if one chose to stay with him, he would never leave Hedwig. She was and still is his foremost friend. Reaching over and taking the bag, Naruto whom had been sparring with his friends, had just returned, Tired and exhausted as well he lit up as he saw the bag.

"What's in the bag?"

"I believe it is letters from home." Albus replied as Severus comes into the room as well. His bags packed as he was going back shortly. Considering what he does, it was felt best that he would return to 'check in' with the Dark Lord. At the same time, if Bill Weasely had agreed to come he would help the man gather anything he needed for his stay.

"Oh?"

Curious to say the least, Harry finds himself looking through the pile alongside his cousin and friend. The three of them chatting with one another as they look through the items sent as well, with occasional yelp or sound of disgust from surprising candy,

It was the that Harry found one addressed to the Headmaster. Having already gathered and read those from, Ron, Hermione and other friends. Having handed it over, he promptly turned around and laughed as Naruto tried to catch a chocolate frog that escaped.

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Watching and smiling at the sound of laughter, Albus found himself feeling the ease of much worry as Harry had not only made himself at home. He would have a place to stay for good if he chose to. Having been out to the council meeting as requested by Tsunade. He was pleased as after the questions displayed to him left and right that Harry would now be free to go about the village. Of course he understood that Naruto had helped before with some situations that got out of hand.

Now with the letter from the elder Mr. Weasely in hand, he began to read.

 _Headmaster_

 _Ron has told me that you wished for me to come out there to his Konoha. I can but I have to be able to bring my girlfriend Fleur with me. I believe you remember her from the Tri-Wizard tournament about two years ago. Reason being she is also my trainee and with this trip, my boss Griphook has decided that this was a perfect way to not only to see what is happening. But the possibility of expanding their operations._

 _I will be awaiting your response._

 _Bill Weasely_

Reaching for some paper that Harry had been given to use for his summer homework, he quickly penned a letter as he gestured to Severus. The man already having packed his bags for the return. It was felt it would be best as he was essentially being told it was time to return by the mark on his arm. Knowing it meant in the location of where Harry was, it was good that the only ones who could travel that far were phoenixes such as Fawkes.

Being that you could use a port key to go from point A to Point B, it would not work in this case for the reason that the shinobi and the homes were essentially hidden. Not even the goblins had a branch out here in the towns. So it would be hard for one to be used by any of Voldemort's minions. Having some parchment on hand, he writes a brief message first to Mr. Weasely to be taken by Severus and Fawkes.

The next a message for Tsunade, which Hedwig was happy to oblige. The snowy all had become quite popular in Konoha. Being the colors that she was, the owl was doted upon not only by her Masters, who to her were her chicks. But she got the best treats from the blonde lady and her apprentice, and a wonderful perch from the girl with the buns. The owl was spoiled beyond belief.

Both written, he handed it over to Severus. The potions professor nodding his head, he gave one last sneer to the teens. Two of which were like what the hell and the other just shrugging it off, before he disappeared. Now free to do so, he approached the trio who were figuring out the Bertie Botts Jellybeans, with laughter in their eyes as Naruto frowned and spit one out.

"Harry, Naruto, would you to mind if Bill and Fleur came and stayed here? Tsunade requests his presence." The old wizard asked. Looking to the boys who looked at one another, a question mark on Naruto's face as he and Sakura asks a mutual question.

"Really?"

"Who is he?"

"What does he do?"

Fielding even more questions for moment, Albus chuckles as he holds his hands in sign of give him a moment. Thinking of how to say it he is stopped as Harry speaks up.

"He's my friend Ron's older brother. Works for Gringotts as a curse-breaker." The dark haired teen replied to his cousin and his friend, before he could stop him. Shaking his head, he is startled as both teenagers drop what is in their hands. Both looking at each other with shock, they can't help but ask as if they wanted to know…

"Are you sure Harry?" Naruto questioned calmly. Curiosity of not only himself but his student at the hopeful gaze in both. A confused teen wizard answers, "Sure of what?

Albus feels himself starting to smile as that request he made is connected to Naruto and his friends.

"Whether this Bill Weasely is a curse-breaker?" Sakura asked slowly.

Watching as Harry nods his head and responds, the two teens tackle his student seconds later at his response. "Of course I'm sure Ron has told me hundreds of times." The dark haired youth stated. "I mean I have never really see him do it, but yes."

Tackled to the ground, when they finally release, Albus and Harry are both confused as Naruto and Sakura whisper a single name.

" _ **Sasuke**_ "

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

 _ **Sound village**_

Watching his new student train with the Kusanagi sword that he had given him to use. Orichimaru found himself all of a sudden wary and alert. Having changed many bodies to learn their skills. The Snake Sannin found himself with a little precognition ability similar to the Sharingan. Not as strong in him as it was when he inhabited the body, the residual effects told him something was happening that can destroy all that he is accomplished.

Feeling the senses, he already knows it has something to do with Konoha.

"Kabuto."

The grey haired nin with the glasses beside him, he simply nodded his head in acquiescence. "Yes?"

"Do let our spies in the Leaf to be on the look out for something new. I have a feeling we might need to _destroy it_."

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

 _ **Okay folks before you all freak, Sasuke will be involved in this. Or primarily in the Konoha part. Will the shinobi go to Hogwarts and help. At some point the answer is yes they will. But so will more of the wizards as soon as the time skip starts to happen. Next one more chapter and then time skip, where we shall jump to Hogwarts for Harry and the beginning of the Akatsuki arc for Naruto. Both will be interchangeable so PAY ATTENTION!**_


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto

 _ **magolitaevans**_ : THANK YOU SO MUCH! ( _is bouncing in her wheelchair at the moment_ ) You know I have been asking for a while and I wasn't sure. Thank you for taking the time to answer my spelling issue.

As for today, this here is a break from the story in honor of Harry's Birthday. He would technically be 37 I believe but for the sake of this story he is 16

 _this is kind of an omake with the story heh takes place after Albus leaves and Bill and Fleur come in which is next chapter. But because its his birthday today had to do it._

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Unsuspecting at what was being planned, Harry found himself out with Kakashi and Tenten doing some duel training. The older working on stamina and fitness for which he duly needed and appreciated. With the food he had picked up for himself and Naruto. Both were getting substantially more in shape.

Especially since he had to literally force his blonde cousin to quit eating the ramen so much.

Gazing down at his clothes he had to admit he was glad those first few days, that Naruto made him go shopping. With not even half of his wizarding money taken, ( _it was more like a third_ ), he had brought several shirts and pants with Naruto's help. Considering what they normally do, Harry found himself buying some shinobi gear as well from Tenten's father. Some shuriken and kunai to practice and work with, as well as a staff. And some mesh armor shirts as well to wear when in Konoha,

Finding out that staves were okay for a wizard to have from the Headmaster had made Tenten's day. Happy to get him the best one herself, the girl with the buns in the hair, showed him how he could use it to his advantage. Especially as the Headmaster had said if Ollivander would be willing to put the cores from his wand into it.

A smile on his face at the ideas, he could do for spell work and defending himself as he goes through the stances she had shown him.

Working as he was, he did not notice as several teens led by Naruto snuck up behind him. All of them bearing some kind of gift for him. They approached with almost pure silence until it comes time for their prey of sorts to notice they were there.

Kakashi, spying them he deftly gets out of the way as does Tenten long enough for Harry to whirl around at the shout of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"

Having told his cousin his birthday was coming up, he was definitely not expecting his new found friends giving him a surprise. A smile on his lips, as to him he knows this is the first real party he has ever had. Usually trapped with the Dursleys at the time, all he could do was receive presents through his window. Never really allowed out or even to celebrate it. He finds himself smiling with joy as they give him gifts of all kinds.

Receiving jutsus, books, clothes, and even a few more weapons to supply himself with, he also received something via Sakura from Tsunade and Jiriaya. A metal plate etched with a phoenix symbol on it.

"Well Harry-kun, they said since we come from the Village in the Leaves we could not exactly give you one of ours, but we came up with a name for you. You come from the village of the Phoenix." Tenten smiled. "it was Naruto's idea for this." She stated happily as she hands him a present from her which was some specialized seal scrolls for the weapons he could carry among other things.

Grinning like mad, the blonde smiled as he handed him something. Curious to what is was as it was wrapped. The teen found himself with pictures of him interacting with Naruto and his new friends. Not just any kind of pictures bu wizarding ones.

"Jiji kind of helped me do it, before he left. I wanted you to remember us when you had to go back to Hogwarts."

All of them nodding their heads, including their teachers whom had shone up where he was. Harry found himself feeling the joy of what a true birthday with family could be. This time pulling into a hug, he replies with joy.

"Thanks Naruto."

Nodding his head happily. "Happy Birthday Harry!"

That moment, Fawkes popped into existence. First time for some seeing the fiery bird while others had gotten used to it. Harry found himself even gathering even more from his friends back at Hogwarts. Among them homemade food from Mrs. Weasely among other candies and cakes. More books and even some new broom supplies to keep it sleek.

The cakes and candies being spied by Chouji, Harry laughs as Sakura and Naruto smile with knowing expressions. Handing out some frogs as well as Bertie Botts every flavor jelly beans. The group started a little party right there. Their senseis entering, it is when he meets those who taught his new found friends, Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai.

Finding himself being offered some training from them as a birthday present to help him when he has to go back. Harry realizes one thing.

That for his birthday he got the best birthday present ever as he looks around. Kiba trying to catch a frog that jumps out of his hands. Chouji making a face along Ino, both of which it seems not liking the jellybean flavor as he sees both with little boxes. Naruto and Sakura laughing, as Neji and Lee try out a joke from the twins and turning into a big yellow bird. Even Shino despite his features, seemed to be laughing at the sight. Hinata as well was giggling as the yellow bird shot her a dirty look before shedding the feathers revealing her cousin.

It was at that time Tsunade and Jiriaya came as they were running late. Teuchi and his daughter Ayame with them. With a makeshift picnic about to happen. Harry found himself dragged to the blanket and given a bowl of ramen to eat.

All in all, these people and his teachers did the same thing Hogwarts did, but with one more step that made it the best.

 _Thanks Naruto for being my family. That still is the best present ever._


	9. Chapter 9: Konoha

I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

Thank you to those who have reviewed. I do appreciate what you have said and or advised. Keep in mind though this is only a story.

I would like to address to those who are reading and getting all in a huff.

This is simply a story does not matter if so and so does this in canon. The fact that Naruto is in this. This is not canon. Just because something is done a certain way say with spells and jutsus in canon. This is not canon they will go how I want and how I feel it should go so not canon. This is simply fanfiction, stories written by people inspired by the shows, books, or whatever categories they are in. Simply put, that's all they are is inspired. _**Inspiration does not have to mean canon.**_

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

 _ **2 months later**_

Grinning as he had adapted to being in Konoha, Harry now sported a tan. His form more filled out, because he had not only been eating well, thanks to Fleur, who was a wonderful cook. It made his slim body go more athletic and fit, who with the aide of Kakashi and Naruto who would spar with him now during his sessions. The blonde coming as much as he could off and on when he wasn't with Jiriaya, Harry had improved greatly.

The clothes he used to wear thanks to the Dursleys were pitched. Now he has on clothes that suit him better. Wearing loose fitting pants and a white sleeveless shirt with a mesh on top. Wearing some boots like Asuma and some of the Jounin wear, Harry felt more like himself in a long time. Even Tenten whom he had gotten to know alongside the rest of the rookies and Gai's team was impressed.

She had commented it was a major improvement over when he arrived. Even Sakura and Ino said the same thing….

Later on though as he was talking about Hogwarts with Shikamaru as Naruto was out with Jiriaya that he had somehow attracted fan girls. Groaning as what he realized that is was true, the Nara found himself laughing as he saw his face. From Kiba and Shino he had learned about the partnerships they had with the dogs and bugs. Both creatures contributing to their partners in battle he was given a show of how thanks to his cousin and his many clones.

So much he has learned about his friends and Konoha that he will miss them when he goes to Hogwarts in a couple of days.

Having finished working out, the teen was heading for his home when Bill and Fleur had stepped back out. A wave to both, being here like himself had improved the both of them. Able to use magic out in the open unlike back home because of the statute. They were more relaxed and able to help some of the villagers with simple spells. Just the other day Fleur and Bill both helped the farmers with the _augumenti_ spell. The farm desperately in need of water, it had helped save many crops for which the farmer had given them extra when able to pick them with aide of two teams of genin.

Hence the couple was getting extra food which they were happy to share with others. Knowing a few things about potions Fleur was able to brew medical ones as she had to know in case of an accident for which earned her and Bill extra money for their savings. Speaking of which, the villagers were just now getting used goblins.

Tsunade and the Council had an apparently intense discussion with Griphook and his people concerning their banking capabilities among other things. Having been offered a tour of their facilities the nearest one being in Tokyo outside the shinobi nations, Tsunade and the council agreed. Especially as Bill explained that the creatures do not like anything stolen from them.

When the bank first started being built to blend in with their village. The civilians who saw simply shrugged and went on with their lives. To them it seemed like a constant summons was there, much like how you can see Kakashi and his dogs at times. And they thought the magical creatures belonged to Bill.

But the main reason the council allowed it besides the goblins ability to guard items which freed up many a shinobi in the clans. Was because of the curse seal. With the goblins there they could help Bill and Fleur with their books. Knowing much more then many. The magical creatures even the half ones like the blonde witch had access to books not normally available. Thus it allowed further work into the curse seals.

When the couple wasn't researching with the books or checking out the seal placed on Anko, they could be found eating with said woman from time to time. A little bit on the crazy side, Harry found himself feeling bad for the woman as when she first went to the building Tsunade had them do their work in. Bill had described what he had seen along with Fleur and her senses concerning what they may need. Asking the right questions they knew this will take some time to make it fully disappear. But one thing the couple had succeeded in doing?

They broke the mind aspect of it. Fleur was able to thanks to her Veela half to break the bond between Anko and her former master had. The spell having to be done in french which she knew fluently. needless to say the blonde witch found herself a new best friend, who often volunteered to be their guard. She knew that with her connection to Orichimaru destroyed the Snake was well on his way to trying to kill the couple. So with her and ANBU around them.

Both were safe as long as they never strayed outside the village for long periods of time.

Musing on this he is startled as he gets tackled. Having taken his lessons seriously Harry elbowed who ever it was and then banged his head back just hard enough to let go. Green eyes whirling as he turns around, he sees a puff of smoke and just shakes his head. In front of him was his cousin, who was at that moment, rubbing his nose.

"Clone or not Harry, that kind of smarted." Naruto replied with a smile on his face. The toad sage beside him, Harry walked over to give both a hug. Missing them equally he appreciated the man coming back early. Having gotten to know the man these last few months when he was able to check in, Harry knows his godfather and Jiriaya would have gotten along famously.

"Well smarted or not you wanker, I am glad you re back." He teased. The blond making a swipe at him in play, the two chased after one another with an amused smile coming from Jiriaya.

The Toad Sage watching he took in the presence of Kakashi who was sitting on the roof reading one of his books.

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

"So how he has he done?" Jiriaya asked.

"He has improved greatly," The Copy nin replied. "Still needs a lot of work, but from what I have seen of those at his school, he will be way ahead in his endurance and strength. As to his weapon work, Tenten has gotten him to just below genin level, a little while longer he would be on par with one. But he is a natural with bo staff. Still needs refinement which she is helping him with."

"I see and Tsunade has let me know about Albus wishing to for an experimental class on seals there. Has the council decided?"

Nodding his head, Kakashi replied with a casualness that astounded even him. "while you go and tend to your network, Naruto be going , Sakura and I will be going to Hogwarts with Harry."

"So you will be teaching again hmm?" Jiriaya mused. "As I recall you don't exactly like doing that?"

"True. But I admit I am curious about Harry's home. Perhaps I will learn some new things." He replied with curiosity. "Besides I have to keep up Harry and Naruto's training, while you are gone. Sakura has been offered by their school nurse a chance to learn some of their healing methods. Tsunade wishes her to take this opportunity. We will switch out with other teams around this winter holiday Harry has told me about with a new team as he wishes to come back to Konoha."

"I see. Do they know yet."

"No I have been meaning to tell them though. Perhaps in a few days." The man replied. A chuckling coming forth from Jiriaya as he knows full well of the gravity defying shinobi. "I believe it will be the day of then?"

Nothing said as the man disappears in a whirl of leaves, Jiriaya turns back to the boys who were talking about things they have done while they were apart.

Heading inside, the older man was surprised as he sees the more welcoming nature of the home. Knowing it is because of the couple who was staying with Harry and Naruto to keep an eye on him. He firmly believes that the house was decorated with their input and her help.

Simple couches in a shade of brown were in sharp contrast to the white rug with an orange swirl much like the one on Naruto's jacket. Chairs matching of a soft cream, and a curtains on the windows matching the swirl in the rug. He was almost glad that she had come, for somehow he knows if his godson was left to his own devices. It would be all orange.

Seeing the kitchen, fruits and vegetables were out in their individual bowls. There was a well stocked fridge and even dishes in the cupboards. Some ramen but unlike Naruto's place before, this was in a limited quantity. Towels and potholders of various colors, he knew that this was a real kitchen when he spotted a stove and not just a microwave along side a fridge.

Heading further in and seeing the bedrooms. Each one looks as if it was claimed and quite well.

He was impressed. He also had updates on the curse situation, the fact that Bill and Fleur had been able to break the compulsion aspect. That had derailed a lot of good people from helping them for a long time. With it gone It significantly increased Konoha's forces in case of the next attack like the chuunin exams a few years ago.

Tsunade was positively giddy with pleasure at all the couple had done.

Still as he looks at the two boys who were now coming in, he has seen nothing of what the Kyuubi had done to Harry. Albus would have to be on guard, Because like Naruto….Harry now had a chance to manifest a berzerker mode, for lack of a better term.

It had him worried. So he was glad Sakura and Naruto would be there along with Kakashi. That way he would be watched.

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

 _ **Two days later**_

Having all his bags packed, including items given by everyone whom he had come to know here, Harry had to admit he was blessed. Knowing full well Fawkes and the Headmaster should be here soon, a part of him wished he could remain here, But thanks to his fellow wizards he had plenty of pictures now to show everyone in Gryffindor tower.

Checking everything, he heard what could only be a familiar phoenix sound. Knowing who it could be, he grabs the scroll. Still not used to it, he finds it is handy. Save for holding Hedwig in her cage he would not have to hold much. Having been shown how to activate, he still was not thrilled about the blood part as Bill and Fleur explained it was considered somewhat dark.

Yet after seeing how things moved around easier, Bill himself had taken to it like a sponge. Being the curse-breaker that he is, he has often had to carry loads of books. Sometimes multiple trips of collecting them. So Bill had taken to learning about seals. He figured maybe between learning how to deal with that and his knowledge about curses he would figure out how to not only permanently remove Konoha's problem. But he could do all the books in _one trip_.

Fleur agreed.

Heading to the living room, he hears a familiar pop. A smile emerges as he sees a familiar elderly wizard and a bird that makes itself at home on Hedwig's perch. The owl hooting a hello as the phoenix warbles a happy tune of peace.

"Harry my boy you have changed these last few months haven't you." Albus chuckled good naturedly. A grin on the teen wizard's features, he could not help but not his head in agreement.

"Never felt better Headmaster."

"Good good." The elderly wizard replied. "I see you have a sealed scroll, your things are in it I presume?"

Nodding his head, the teenager grins. "All except for Hedwig."

"Those scrolls do come in quite handy. Saves a lot of heavy lifting even with magic." He mused. "Well then we must get going Harry." He said simply. "But we must make a pit stop."

"What do you mean?"

"I need your help Harry. I need your help with an old friend."

Confused but understanding, he looks around for his cousin and new friends. Remembering that Naruto stated he had a mission he needed to attend to along with Sakura, he had said goodbye and that he better write. The others having said good bye the night before, he admits since being here he was a little annoyed that no one was here to see him off. But he knew that things were different and that Naruto and his friends could leave for days, even weeks on end.

So nodding in response to Albus's request. Harry hold's on to Hedwig and her cage with one hand as he holds on to one of Fawkes's talons. Seconds later, the teen disappears.

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

 _ **Sound Village**_

Finding out about this curse-breaker from a far off land in the west was not good. Many times he has been working on finding out a weakness of some kind in this man, this Bill Weasley and other than the woman with him there is none. The woman always seems to know when something is wrong. Four of his best have been caught thanks to her and his former apprentice.

A hiss at the thoughts of Anko, he had raged for almost a week straight at the broken connection between them both. He had enjoyed causing her pain with his presence. Her betrayal was not forgivable and he would deal with her at another time. Seemingly she was in charge of the two who could put a severe dent in his plans protection.

Kabuto had told him that according to one of his remaining spies within, that many a shinobi had returned to service because this Weasely and his woman had broken the seals on them. This was troubling as it means they will be getting even stronger.

And he does not want that at all.

Well thinking of the devil, he starts grinning at the news that his assistant tells him, Orichimaru know that this will anger the Uchiha to no end. Prideful and arrogant the boy may be, but he does have a flaw. A bond he claims he is going to break. But he has not. Naruto and Jiriaya had come close many times and he had been told. Each time the boy could have gone and gotten what he wanted.

He even would have helped for he still had a bone to pick with Jiriaya himself. But each time, the boy said no. Said that the Uzumaki kid was not worth it. But yet as he said it. There was always a pause. Same for the Copy Nin, Kakashi, and Sakura Haruno.

That bond was still there. Perhaps this news he has been holding off telling him will perhaps make the boy finally do something. Especially as the main reason is no longer there….

Finding said youth at one of the training grounds, he approaches with a slithery smile. "Oh Sasuke-kun, I do believe I have news for you. Several in fact concerning your dear friends in Konoha." Silence his only answer as for a second the teen stops. It continues on and the Snake knows he is listening.

"It seems Naruto-kun has family after all." He replied watching the boy's reaction. "He knows who his father is. With it being the Fourth Hokage and all." He smiled sweetly as that caused a harder then normal hit.

"You lie." Words finally spoken from the youth, who literally has not in days. Focused on his training, the man just smiled evilly. "Unlike the Hokage Sasuke-kun, you must remember I have no reason to lie." He chuckles. "His father is indeed Minato Namikaze. But that is not all Sasuke, it seems he has another relative who happens to be very much alive. He is not the last of his clan thanks to his mother."

"Hn."

"His mother had a twin Sasuke-kun, one that was kidnapped years ago. I will not go into the boring details, but she had a child. One that just left for a while to return to his village for a bit. It seems Naruto's aunt had a son. And he is very much alive Sasuke."

Saying nothing in response as he just stands there, the Snake Sannin responds with one final taunt of sorts. "Perhaps your old friend had replaced you with this boy, _ **this Harry**_."

Leaving the teen to his own devices, it was seconds later when he heard the training dummy be _split in half with a resounding force._


	10. Chapter 10: Hogwarts

I do not Harry Potter or Naruto

I believe by now you already have the ages of where they are. We are in Book 6 which will LOOSELY be canon. But will still be AU. But the events that happen will be the same just have some shinobi thrown in here and there and mayhap a Kyuubi. ( _gives a knowing smile_ )

 _Thank you **MonsterKing** , **Elfin69** , and **Velial13** for your reviews, and wow 71 faves and 94 follows. That's great….still wish for more reviews though. But oh well._

PS _in regards to certain events I would appreciate some help in keeping em in order. I never remember the full order_ _even if I did read the books and watched the series like a madwoman_ _….._

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Scroll in pocket and Hedwig in hand, Harry was puzzled as they were not at 12 Grimmauld place to drop off his owl friend and stuff. They were at someone's home. Ominous looking as no lights were on or anything he glanced doubtfully at the elderly wizard as to why they were there. About to ask why they were there, he was interrupted as the older man spoke.

"Harry, my boy. you can let her out now. I do believe she knows where to go." The elderly wizard stated.

A confused look on his features, as he was about to ask why here, he nods his head. Giving a soft hoot and a nuzzle of feathers, as he opens her cage, the owl listens and responds with a gentle nuzzle. The owl flies off and into the darkness. Holding onto now with puzzlement. he follows the older man down the pathway as his Headmaster opens the gate. As he does though, it is then when Harry notices his hand. All black and looking as if it was going to die off from gangrene or something like that.

"Professor? What happened to your hand?"

Ignored at first as they approach the front door, he is cut off as the elderly wizard speaks, "Harry, I must insist that is for a later point in time. Now I must ask of you that whatever you do Harry, just be yourself and do not let him escape. He will try to collect you."

"Collect me?" Really confused now, he follows the elderly wizard as he proceeds into the house. Making a mental note to ask about the hand later, all the while wondering... _collect me?_

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

 _ **A little later**_

Shaking his head as they leave, he can see why Albus had asked him to come. He didn't like doing it, because of his 'fame'. But if it helped, what could he do about it. Slughorn was apparently obsessed with making friends with famous or would be famous men and women. The only thing though that kept him from leaving, was that the now professor, knew his mother. Although he had said he didn't know her well, save that she was one of his best students. Quick and always eager to learn something, he had said his mother was like Hermione.

The best and brightest of her generation… _It was nice to know that._

"Harry."

Startled out of his musing, he turns to his Headmaster with a questioning look. "Before we go I must ask you one more thing.

"What is it?"

Thoughtful, the Headmaster just looks at him with a quietness that he admits in troubling as it makes him wonder. "Harry I must ask you one more favor."

"Yes Headmaster."

"There is something Horace knows. Something I need to know." He said quietly. "I must ask that you retrieve it for me."

"But what is it?"

"A memory Harry." Albus said quietly. "A memory."

Puzzlement evident, followed the elderly wizard and allowing the old man to clasp his shoulder, with that same hand from earlier. Before he could speak though it was moments later they vanished.

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

 _ **5 minutes late**_ r, _**12 Grimmauld Place**_

Right outside a place that despite the healing summer he had. All the grief came back, as he stared at the dark and dreary house. This house could have been his home two years ago if not for Peter Pettigrew. If he had not escaped when Remus had started to turn, Maybe he would have been happy, because he would have been with his godfather.

Dwelling in misery for a brief moment, he finds himself feeling like he was slapped upside the head, The hit bringing memories of white haired man with red marks, and a blue eyed blonde who causes him to smile. He lost his godfather, but he still gained a family.

Already missing his younger cousin and his new found friends and their teachers, he follows the elderly wizard inside the house. Late as it was, he is greeted by Mrs. Weasely who not only missed him but gave him a hug. Her husband, Remus and others following, Harry finds himself grinning as they take in his new appearance.

"Well now Harry it seems this summer has done you some good." Remus commented. Checking out his godson in spirit as how he seemed healthier and happier and above all, _relaxed_. "I see you finally have clothes that fit you."

"Yes, Naruto had me go shopping for clothes among other things." He replied with a big grin as he starts talking. His smile big, he puts down the cage that was in his hand, as he turns around at the behest of Tonks and the other women who gave a little whistle. "And when Bill and Fleur arrived, they not only made sure I ate but Naruto as well." He laughed out loud. "He had an unholy addiction to ramen according to Fleur. And Mrs. Weasely he loves to eat!" Which causes the red-headed woman to smile.

But right now thinking of his friend from the tournament, the woman had been horrified at not only at his cousin's eating habits, but also his atrocious manners. Much like how Mrs. Weasely would have done, she made his cousin not only slow down. But threatened him with no ramen from anywhere, unless he ate some real food. But when Tsunade had found out, she begged the young woman to tell her how she did it which had confused her. Especially when Naruto started calling her nee-chan as he does call Tsunade Baa-chan. Fleur was all smiles though as the elder woman explained that the teenager was calling her his sister.

Of course, the half-veela woman did not mind one bit. She willingly encouraged it that on one of Fawkes visits to deliver mail and updates, she sent a letter to her sister and Naruto ended up with a bigger family as Gabrielle would write to him now. When hen he got that first piece of mail, he was over the moon with it because it was the first ever written to and for him, that wasn't a bill or a mission from Tsunade.

Which prompted more questions and then it was time to talk. When she and Bill found about the Kyuubi that had made his cousin feel like he was normal at their reaction. At first he was terrified because he did not want Bill or Fleur to hate him. But luckily Jiriaya had explained since there were not many seal masters like himself. The fact that curse-breakers had a similar style and one that along with the seals. That with perhaps the couple's help, they can help him maintain what was on him as they learn even better.

Of course that didn't at first sit to well, but with help from Harry, Naruto understood and reluctantly nodded his head. The couple listened as he, Jiriaya and Naruto told them about the seal on the blonde boy and the one on himself with quietness. That alone seemed so uncharacteristic as they have gotten to know the teenager who was hyper active and friendly.

Needless to say when done, Fleur got up and started ranting in french about idiot people and not seeing what she saw. Listening as Bill interprets what she is mad about, Naruto gives a smile that makes him laugh. Even Bill, who knows Remus from the order agreed with Harry who had told his cousin about the werewolf.

Jiriaya had later on asked him if all wizards were like that. He had shaken his head reluctantly as there were some still hateful about their blood or creatures that they associate with. The 'pure bloods' were much like those who valued blood limits and Jiriaya understood that simple sentence more then anyone. But with the wizards he knew, Naruto would be accepted in a heartbeat, the wizard teen had stated, it caused the older man to nod with the hint of a smile.

Telling the others of the accomplishments that she and Bill did to help the shinobi and the curse problem they have. He found rapt listeners in Mr and Mrs Weasely having become his parents in their own way, they were proud of their son and how he was helping many. All of them hearing that the muggles as they were called here, thought nothing of what the shinobi did, made them prouder as he tells about the farmer they helped.

Shaking his head as already the good memories were coming forth. Harry realizes that not once has he thought on what he must face this year. All the training and hanging out with his new friends. Refining his magic with Bill and Fleur helping… For the first time since it all began, he felt ready. He felt like he could face whatever was thrown at him.

He felt that small thing called _**hope**_.

Entering his room that he often shared with Ron, he found his two best friends talking with one another animatedly. Not knowing he was standing there he smiled as he spoke up. "Well I did come late so of course I missed dinner. But your mum is bringing up a plate shortly Ron."

Whirling around, both Hermione and Ron found themselves staring at a new and improved Harry. Both he could tell as they ran up to give him hugs, were happy at his appearance.

"Harry, how as your summer." The bushy haired girl asked as she took in his appearance. Concern in her voice about him considering what had happened months before. He gave her a small yet genuine smile as he responded. "Better 'mione."

Accepting his response as his eyes seemed joyful, she notices much like Mrs. Weasely, instead of being rail thin, he had put on some weight and even some muscle during his time in Konoha. Black pants and a white shirt that suits him as it actually fits, he had wrapped around his head a piece of cloth with a plate on it much like how Professor Hatake had worn. But instead of a symbol like a leaf, this one had a phoenix kind of symbol. But above all that she and Ron noticed was the fact that their friend was _**happy**_.

A smile on his lips he brings out the scroll with his stuff, Hedwig already appearing at the moment on the window sill. He knows what he is about to do will freak out his bushy haired friend. Ron had told him in one of his letters that she simply could not see the scroll he had told her about it. With the magic that Fawkes had, the phoenix could have taken it early.

Rolling the scroll out and the seal showing he pats one of his pockets for a kunai. His wand in his pocket as he was never without it. He had been starting to develop a habit with them. Tenten or Kakashi during his training sessions would surprise him often with one in their spars. First few times he didn't have one, but he developed a habit of keeping one now much like the shinobi. Pricking his finger, the teen swiped the blood onto the seal and with a poof his trunk among other things appeared.

Hermione's jaw dropping, she closed it minutes later as Harry and Ron tried valiantly not to laugh. The latter moving to help his friend with his items. They get a lot of it including some training scrolls Tenten had given him to practice.

Thinking of the brown haired girl, he had started to call Buns with affection before he left. She had gotten annoyed when he had done so. But still she smiled, when he kept doing so. Now if anyone else did it, they had a beat down coming or so to speak. When Kiba had called her that, he winced at the picture in his head that had come up. The hound ninja had been black and blue for a week.

"Blimey, that's a lot of stuff Harry." The red-headed boy commented. "What is all of it."

Explaining about the new friends he had made in Konoha thanks to his cousin Naruto, he searched through his trunk as he did so. Finding his photo album in his trunk, both Hermione and Ron knew how how thin it had been before. Most of the pictures being on the trio, with a few of his parents at the beginning, this time it seemed to almost be bulging with pictures. Sitting on the bed, both alongside him, Harry found himself showing them pictures of the teens from Konoha.

All of them with smiles and hanging out. Hermione could not help but notice, the happiness he was displaying in each was free and full. But also when it came to a picture of a dark haired girl with buns, much like Princess Leia, from Star Wars. Harry seemed to be a little more ecstatic then usual. A smile crossing her lips, a part of her is happy for her friend. But another part feels some sorrow for another. Ginny and herself have bonded as sister would have and well, she knew the girl would be upset.

So remaining quiet about it, she found herself amazed at some of the pictures. A blonde boy walking up a wall, a cigar smoking man showing Harry something with his knives. And other pictures with teens and adults alike. Even some with children, a boy wearing a long scarf alongside two other children and himself, laughing at the same blonde from an earlier picture who had been turned pink.

All in all, the three friends talked into the late hours of their summer and how one of them for the first time in a while, was truly able to enjoy it.

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

 _ **Hogwarts**_

Having arrived at the castle two hours ago, Naruto was bouncing around like a kid with a cookie jar, or in his case a ramen bowl. He was in awe of the magic paintings, the moving stairs and everything along with Sakura. Kakashi having been here before, their sensei was alongside them reading his book. But deep down the two shinobi knew he was enjoying it as well. Before he was here to investigate Harry. Now he was to teach for a brief time. He was going to look around as well, but in his own way.

Of course when they had started looking around, the blonde had been scared at first when meeting the ghosts of Hogwarts as had Sakura. Unlike before back in Konoha, this had made Naruto why the ghost of his own father would not let him see him, Albus had explained. It was that outside of Hogwarts, it was hard to do unless specifically trained to detect them. Considering Albus was the strongest wizard known and the Professor was accomplished in the dark arts.

Well they were bound to see the one of Naruto's father.

Still though as he glares at his sensei, the teen wishes that he and Sakura had known that they would be coming here. All three understanding that they could be switched out for another team pending they need, they were indeed eager to learn some new things. Especially Sakura, whom Madame Pomphrey had greeted upon her arrival. The woman kind and eager to teach and learn as well, she had been accompanied by Professor Sprout. The herbology teacher explained to the pinkette that she to would be sharing some knowledge about the plants here.

Already having been told about the Basilisk incident, Sakura was admittedly curious on how these mandrake plants did their work and well she nodded happily as both women would increase her education.

Now the three heading out and about the grounds, they found themselves with something different. Skeletal and obviously horses with wings. It was at the moment that an extremely large man rounding the corner. All in awe at how tall he was, they watched as he reached into a bag and throwing what could only be meat at them. Leaping and happily taking their nourishment from it, that is when the man notices them.

,"Oh you must be those um...sh...shinobi, yeah that's right the shinobi Professor Dumbledore told me about. Nice to meet you the name's Hagrid. I am the keeper of keys and grounds of Hogwarts."

A big friendly smile on his face, it does not take long that despite his large size, the man was almost innocent compared to things they have experienced. It was...it was almost a godsend to them that there was someone out there that was good that they helped protect.

"What are they?"

Confused for a moment, the large man happily responded with a cheerful tune as he holds out a chunk of meat. "You can see em huh?" Nodding their heads the half giant gave them a mixture of sadness and joy. "They are thestrals, beauties aren't they. They can only be seen by those who have seen death."

Those words echoing in their minds as they look at the winged ones, the shinobi found that their joy is now much subdued. Still they continue on, taking in the grounds and the extensive forest. They are startled as another creature comes forward. The top half almost human it has the back half of a horse.

"Greetings one who protect us from the darkness, I am _**Firenze**_."

Somehow they knew what he was referring to as he trots over to Naruto. His eyes gazing down at his belly, the blonde feels well like he was being probed and admittedly it scares him

"Do not be afraid young one, we centaurs sensed you were coming long ago," He stated with a knowing look in his eyes. "There is much ahead of you. Trials you will face here and there."

Alert as he hears this Kakashi drops his book as he looks at the being in front of him. His gaze returned, the centaur speaks with clarity as he looks at each one.

"Power come with a price, good and bad so listen to the light and darkness young ones. For with both you will find the victory that you seek."

That said, the centaur turns and gallops back into the Forbidden forest. The two younger shinobi confused at his words, it leaves the older deep in thought. _What did he mean by listening to the light and the darkness. And what does it have to do with the Kyuubi?_


	11. Chapter 11: Konoha

I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

Just so you know the Konoha parts will primarily be Bill and Fleur. Because of previous chapters that you have seen they and Anko provide a vital part to the added Konoha arc I am setting up. As to how...well just wait and see.

And thank you to the reviewer who simply came in as Guest he or she had a _**brilliant**_ idea! So this chapter is for you!

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

 _ **Konoha. 1 week later**_

A smile on his lips as he gazes at the young woman beside him, he finds it is returned with an added extra bonus. Kissing him soundly, they pause for just a moment as they notice, the dark eyes looking at them with an impish smile.

"Well now if you to need to be alone, I can go. But then I don't take you guys for the sex in public kind of folks." Gesturing to the others in the small restaurant, both Bill and Fleur blush with a sheepish expression. Amusement in her eyes as their orders come, Anko smiles as she asks a question. "Well now hows the work coming? And before I forget a lot of people told me to say thank you for the goblins."

Groaning once more, Bill and Fleur just look at one another and shake their heads. Since the Goblins arrived the shinobi had been really impressed t their protective measures that they had implemented. The clans being allowed the first vaults that have been opened. When the little creatures had offered one to try and break in…

Well they accepted, sending their best and brightest to try, they managed to get in the building under faux pretenses. Afterward they couldn't do it, despite their jutsus and summons, the goblins had not only superior skills. They had an extra bonus.

The dragons….

Just the fact that the mythical animals existed for real had turned many a mind among the clans and civilians alike. These goblins as they saw had them well under control and so they started trusting them with their valuables. Nothing from other villages as of yet, Konoha as a whole wanted to keep it that way. The goblins of course balked at this as they do want to expand. But after some tense negotiations with Bill, between them and the council. The little creatures agreed, they would wait and see how they work with Konoha. Then on a recommendation the creatures can see about opening more among the shinobi allies.

"I give up." He chuckled. Anko giving him a smirk as Fleur was hard pressed not to laugh herself. The blonde had made known that she was half-veela to Tsunade lately. Of course this had completely confused the older woman to know end. But with help from books offered by the goblins on creatures outside their realm, the woman had already grown thoughtful.

First the dragons in the bank and now a woman who could put men in a trance simply by flaring her veela side and get them to do anything she wanted. That would come in handy with those they have caught thanks to that allure as each time Fleur was in a _mood_.

Laughing that as the young woman had blushed, she couldn't help but say no. Not only could she not control that real well, she could only really sense their location. The fact that they fell under her trance was just a side effect. Another thing they had done, that had gotten the older woman singing their praises. She had fixed the paperwork problem as well as a few others.

Explaining the whole thing about house elves for one had appeared later on with a message from her mother. The older woman listening her grin slowly became bigger. Thinking for a little bit on how to word this. She finally snapped her fingers and talked to the blonde upon it. Not only could she have them help with paperwork, considering their lifestyle, the two elves could help other Hokages in the future keep secrets and everything organized.

A smile coming to her lips, Fleur nodded her head and she knew two who would be perfect for the job. So right then and there, she summoned a house elf she knew was free thanks to Harry 3 years before. Having shared with her and the others some stories during the tournament, she also knew of another that would love a job if only to feel useful.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Are you sure they can handle this Fleur." The older woman stated. The witch smiled as she nodded her head. "Phrase your words so that they understand what you seek, they will do just that. They can do just about anything as long as you wish."

"Secrets?"

"They will keep and maintain it. They will even hide it from sight unless you tell them other wise."

"They could never be stolen." The blonde nodded as she seemed almost giddy as ideas ran though her head.

"Correct, it is against a house elf's nature to reveal secrets to or about anything to anyone unless they are told to."

"Good" Tsunade replied alongside Shizune. The young woman curious on how these 'house elves' could help them out. She listened as Fleur cried out two names. "WINKY! DOBBY! Come here please."

Taking a minute or two, both women are startled as two little beings emerged. One of them a little wobbly, the other standing there curiously. Both with bug eyes and floppy eyes, they looked around curiously at where they were. "Who calls us?" The one who was seemed stable said with curiosity. The other wondering as well nods in agreement.

"I did Dobby." Fleur stated with a kind smile. "Do you remember me?"

"Dobby remembers Miss Fleur." The elf stated. "What does Miss Fleur wants Dobby and Winky to dos?"

"I want you two to meet someone. She is interested in hiring the two of you."

"Whos that?"

 _ **Flashback ends**_

That was two days ago and both he and Fleur were planning on checking on them later. A smile on their face as they ate, they could just picture in their mind what Tsunade would be doing. She would be probably be just sitting back relaxed or even taking a nap from all they have heard. The couple getting up as they finish, they wave a goodbye to Anko who was already working on ordering another plate of Dango to go with her first one.

Walking toward the tower leisurely, they find themselves being greeted with warm smiles from the villagers. Word having spread of what they had done to help the farmer, they are thanked by many a family. All of which had benefited from their kindness as it had become a bountiful crop, Of course afterwards they had been taken to task a lil bit by Tsunade.

The basic water jutsus _(or spells as they knew)_ were one thing that genins learn under a jounin instructor,

So they had gotten into a discussion for a while until they had gotten into a mutual agreement alongside the goblins who could do much of the same. Unless it involved their residence or place of work, they were to allow the genins to learn from their teachers and to do it themselves. Which as Bill and Fleur had seen over their time here was a good system. When they were in school it was more or less books and they could only practice in school. Couldn't do it at home until it was legal for them, and even for the families with exceptions had to be watched.

Here the jounin trusted their students who passed their tests to become genin. If they failed they were either sent back until they passed. Or they were told to work and see about a job in the village.

Simple but it guaranteed that the ones who passed were the ones who would be beneficial to Konoha and those that failed. Well unless they figured out what they were doing wrong. They would never be shinobi. Never be revered by the ones they protect. And to some clans, much like the pure-bloods back in their world, would not have it.

Maybe this is why, that despite the dangerous situation they were in Bill and Fleur felt like they were at home. This was very much like wizarding society in some regard. Anyway now approaching the building, they nod to the shinobi who stand guard. Smiles being offered their way, it is then that they notice the grateful gazes of all of them. Some even getting a break as one taps a shoulder to another who leaps for the roof tops,

Confusion evident now as they hear a slight ruckus approaching the office, a giggling Shizune approaches them. "I must thank you for Dobby and Winky." The brunette replied.

"How so?" Bill asks with confusion.

"Well they have helped tremendously in the paperwork. We did not know that some were duplicates from the same people over and over. It seems they did not want to do the work that came with their jobs. So that has cut down the paperwork somewhat." She replied. Her eyes dancing in amusement as seconds later there was a wail of grief. "But you see Tsunade requested that other then herself, that I be the only one allowed in her office on a routine basis. And when they came to see me, I made a few requests of my own, as I know Tsunade-sama, and her...habits." She grinned as another wail of _please_ came from the room.

Curious to say the least, they smiled as Winky popped in outside the door. Despite being in a sort of recovery, the little elf takes pride in being the Hokage's receptionist. All though not human at all, the elf as well as Dobby were made citizens and sworn to only be in service to the Hokage office. It was Tsunade's decision thanks to Fleur and Bill's explanation, that with the pair sworn only to the Hokage. The elves could not reveal secrets of any kinds unless ordered to by the Hokage.

It was against their nature, to do anything against that which was repugnant to them. So who knows what the two elves know as with the run of the tower, many of the paperwork that other departments that had been waiting for weeks like they normally would.

Found their paperwork in a couple of days, sometimes that very same day! They were surprised!

"Yous can go in, Dobbys making sures Tsunades doesn't drinks her sakes till shes done like Miss Shizune asks Dobby to do!"

A smile once again crossing the brunette's lips as they enter the office. Seeing the desk not piled to the ceiling with paperwork, there was still plenty. But what they were really watching was the elf putting some more paper on her desk. The pile still reasonable, the elf just shakes his head as he is begged….

"Come on Dobby! I am supposed to be the boss, not Shizune! Gimme just one glass full!"

"Nos! You do Hokages work first! When gets half done then Dobby is allowed to do so!"

Seeing how the desk that would normally be thrown is staying put as a frustrated Hokage paces back and forth. They watch as the battle of wills commence between an order minded elf, and a temperamental woman being denied her drink.

"Very good Dobby!" Shizune stated as they entered with a smile. A whirl from the older blonde, she stomps over and glares at her niece of sorts. "You will tell that blasted elf to give me my sake!" The battle of wills commencing the wizard and witch promptly sit in a couple of chairs magicked up by the elf as they watch the entertainment.

Everyone even the guards giving a smile as the two women argue and for the first time, they don't have to worry about furniture bills. The elves were a boon to the tower, but thankfully Tsunade had other ideas when the clans started to clamor for one of their own. Knowing of how some were treated back in their world as explained by Fleur, the blonde had been thoughtful. The only elves in Konoha would be the ones in the tower. Their efficiency at cleaning and aide in keeping things running for the whole village was much more important then turning them into slaves for lack of a better term.

So if others appear, the first two were to tell them not only the rules of which they were sworn to upheld in Konoha. But that for the secrets that are kept of where things were? It would be kept secret between only them and the Hokage until the next one was to come in. But in the meantime, considering both Winky and Dobby were free and yet sworn only to the office of the Hokage. The elves were slowly becoming the real bosses of Konoha as only they knew were the paperwork for each department went after it was all sorted.

So waiting as the two shinobi argue over a bottle of sake, the two just watch as do others at what is to them an ordinary day.

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

 _ **Sound Village**_

The words still even now echoing in his mind that his 'sensei' had told him about. For the first time in going on 3 years, Sasuke is jealous. He is envious of the blonde whom before had been much like him. Several times the blonde and the toad sage had come close to their hideout over the years. Hell he could even sense the idiot's presence.

Being on team 7 as long as they were, he always knew where his teammates and sensei were. You just get that feeling. It wasn't the chakra or their loudness or even their stealth that they could hide from him. He...he just knew.

So he always told Orichimaru no to going after them. Wasn't worth the effort. Sakura was weak, Naruto was loud, and Kakashi could but he knows the Copy Cat could care less. Sure he trained him and taught him the chidori for those fateful chuunin exams, but compared to what he could have done for his teammates?

He had seen what one month with the toad sage had done for the blonde.

He had heard what the Hokage had done for the pinkette.

Both now from what he was told were out of the village alongside Kakashi. To go and see...this Harry.

Feeling that green monster even now rearing its ugly head, he find that once again he had broken one of the training dummies in his rage. Why! Why that damn dead last blonde! Why him! Why did he get some family back and he… and he didn't get any?

Growling his rage, the dark haired youth started a chidori, a sound of familiar birds echoing in the air, he thrusts it to the side and into a wall. Not caring that it could cause a cave in or anything, he simply did it. The explosion that followed, did nothing to ease the anger and the jealousy.

He even knows full well that his teacher was watching and laughing. It was the snake's way to get under his skin. Being replaced with those particular three would never sit well with him. And this boy, this cousin who has shown up, how close has he become to his childhood friends?

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Amused to know end by his student's rage, the snake sannin nods to some mild order of this and that. Being one to delegate his paperwork, the man never had any in the volume he had seen as a child. He wasn't a genius for nothing. He made everyone else do it. The only things he did was his lab work.

He let Kabuto handle the day to day. And that was how he liked it. Still though the Snake Sannin found himself growing impatient. Already he can feel the draw on this body. But in the meantime he finds himself curious about this new development. Having recaptured one of the shinobi he had experimented on prior to his exile from Konoha, the reinforcements albiet rusty were already getting sent on missions.

Simple ones like escorting so that they can build up strength of course. But simple also means bigger targets on their backs. Especially when traveling close to his territory. Killing the man had been easy enough especially as he didn't have to do it. His assistant wanted the honors as their was an apparent grudge he had against this person. Mattered not, it was done and he still got a chance to look at the man's blood anyway.

Investigating it in his labs, Orichimaru found himself puzzled. The blood was fine… no trace of his little source's blood. Nothing, it was gone. These people had neutralized his seal. And he knew for a fact, due to Kabuto's spy network, that other villages where starting to get wind of this and were investigating as well.

Thinking about this and other things, he raises an eyebrow as his assistant approaches. Words being whispered in his ear he is curious to this new information, one that makes him highly intrigued by the possibility.

Following the other man with two of his sound shinobi behind him, he head down to his prisons among other things. Being as curious as he was while he investigated the catacombs of Konoha, he had found many curious items, among them an arch of sorts with what could only be a gray mist going to and from. Not sure what it was bit curious as one of the children he had taken many years ago had fallen through, ( _Ironically it was the Kyuubi brat's aunt as he realize's later_ )

Thinking said child was dead, it was a surprise as a few months ago, a man fell out. Long dark hair and dark eyes, he was ready to fight back, but a genjutsu put him right out. Having been meant to get around to interrogating him, he had found that the other man had not known one word of what he was saying.

So he just shoved the man in one of his prison cells and figured he could use him later in one of his experiments.

It was by pure circumstance that Kabuto had apparently been walking by on his way to get someone for his latest attempt to get into Konoha again, when he heard the man mutter in his sleep. Muttering one name….that just made the man worthwhile.

 _ **Harry...**_


	12. Chapter 12: Hogwarts

I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto

Okay folks, when you do leave a review criticizing at least be polite enough in a message or something to explain why. One for example did and I fixed my goof. I also explained why a certain thing was. If you say something and just don't explain why. How am I either going to explain why I went this way, or tell me to see if I agree?

Sorry folks for the little vent but its a pet peeve of mine

This is a new one lately people have been 'reviewing' and to me if I don't understand because it is in a language I honestly don't know. I have to remove it. It is not helpful! I know I shouldn't folks but considering I don't know and it seems they are having a conversation with one another then reading the story. For other writers I think we got some using our stories as message boards.

anyway thank you to _**sidehillgouger**_ , I fixed it and before I forget there will be a certain character who will play a role in both worlds in her own unique way….see if you can figure out who

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

 _ **King's Cross, 1 day later.**_

Standing on platform 9 and 3/4's Harry found himself surrounded by friends and order members a like. Hermione chatting with the Patil sisters as Ron was chatting with Seamus and Dean over Quidditch. Part of him was smiling as he felt himself miss Konoha, he clutched this particular kunai that Tenten had given him.

Reminding himself of the pretty dark haired girl, he found himself remembering her words as they had celebrated this one being the first to hit the target dead center.

 _That's great Harry-kun, now that you are getting the hang of it you have an extra weapon beside your wand. I would keep at least a couple on you at all times. But this one you better keep close to your heart._

 _Why?_

 _Because this being one of mine I want you to have it so when you go back to your village you have something to remember me by personally when you practice! Not to mention if you can't do a lot at the same time next time I see you? I am going to use you as target practice._

His smile was bright that day at her teasing look. The dark haired girl had then taken off on a mission as before he could respond Lee and Neji had come to get her. Both teens helping out their teammate from time to with his lessons as both were happy to spar with him under Kakashi's watch. He admits out of all those in Konoha, that they were his friends that he bonded to first.

Neji understood the fame he gets stuck with as despite the seal on his forehead ( _which he did not like once he found out what it did_ ) he was still chased every now and then by fangirls. Luckily with Lee considering him his rival as Gai does to Kakashi. It kept some away.

And Lee, despite his always cheerful attitude the fact that he never gave up. Well he could also understand that as Ron and Hermione encouraged him to believe to speak up for himself. And never give up on what was the truth. Hence why people who thought him crazy for saying the Dark Lord was back.

Finally believed him.

Anyway thinking on those times, he smiles as he hears the 5 minute timer to get on board sound. A smile on his lips he allows himself to be pulled by both Hermione and Ron onto the train. Their things in seals in the pockets thanks to Harry, they were actually relaxed not worried about losing anything that even remotely belongs to them.

Finding an open cabin with his friends, they all sit down to relax and talk among one another. Time going by, it takes a habit of his hands for them to notice his scar was gone. Both of them looking shocked at it, Harry found himself laughing a bit as he had completely forgotten that it wasn't there anymore. Having taken off his protector that morning to polish he never really got around to putting it back on.

"Uh sorry forgot to tell you." He said sheepishly. "It was removed thanks to Naruto."

"What! How?" His two friends said in unison. Harry looking t them both, he tries to find a way to say it without telling them. Even though he knows his best friends would welcome his younger cousin, it is still hard to take at first. They were stunned about Remus after all. Yet they knew him for the good man that he was and not the creature inside him.

"It is hard to explain and not only that I can't really tell you."

"Why not?" Hermione asks. Her eyes ablaze with curiosity he just holds his hand up to stop her.

"I am not to sure myself." He replied honestly. "And besides that to be honest even if I could Baa-chan would probably kill me….literally."

Confusion on their faces as he muttered the last word, it was forgotten as others came in to visit. Laughter being the best medicine for the times all of them have had. Talking and smiling all asking about his summer as they had heard what happened and marveling in his changes. Over time though, Harry found himself wondering. Looking around and checking the time with help from Dean who was walking by, he becomes thoughtful.

"Say, where's Malfoy? Usually he's bugging us by now." The dark haired wizard said warily. Ron and Hermione both looking up as Luna and the others had left to visit others.

"And your point is mate?"

"Something is going on. Every year he has came to insult or just hex us every year about this time. So where is he?"

"Harry I am sure there's nothing is going on. I mean maybe Malfoy finally grew up or something." Hermione said. "and even if he hasn't maybe he is too busy talking behind our backs as usual to care.

" _Yeah right_." Ron muttered and shuts up immediately after getting a glare from the witch, who smacks him upside the head. " _ **teaspoon**_!" The two beginning to fight, Harry decides to go and check for himself. Using his new skills plus his invisibility cloak that he unsealed just moments later. The dark haired boy goes to investigate.

Nodding here and there and saying a hello to some of his fellow class and year mates who were his friends. He finally approached his destination. Whipping out his cloak and covering himself, he remembers his lessons.

 _Harry, my cute little student, when it comes to stealth you have to know silence and know your steps._

 _What do you mean Kakashi-senset?_

 _With practice Harry, you can blend your steps with others, you can control your breath to match another. In other words Harry you merge with their presence you can not be seen or even noticed. Sometimes silence is your best defense in the darkest situation. But it does have a drawback._

 _Which is what?_

 _What you don't know Harry is sometimes though if the person really knows you. They know you are there regardless._

Remembering with a smile as Kakashi had turned to avoid Naruto who had attempted to get his mask once again. The man knowing it was going to happen as the two cousins had been trying for days to figure it out what was underneath. It was pretty funny that afternoon and it was one of the best days of his life to spend with his cousin and new friends in Konoha.

So taking it all into account, the dark haired teen notices his surroundings. Seeing a path in the carry on racks above the car, he quietly managed to go above. Careful and remembering his lessons, Harry moved silently, along the bags and smaller trunks belonging to the Slytherins. Restraining himself from hexing a few insulting some of his friends. He pauses in surprise as he hears others (mostly his soon to be newest fan girls), talk about him.

"Have you seen the golden boy!"

"Hasn't Potter become hot!"

"I just want to jump..."

Trying no to get involved over what was being said, he remained silent. His ears blistering red with every perverted thing being said. He was beginning to debate whether or not he should be flattered….or revolted.

Still though he bid his time. He was over Draco's part of the car at the moment. Listening as the blonde, talks with both Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass. Listening to their conversation, making him aware of something going on, his eyes caught on as the Malfoy seemed to be constantly rubbing his left arm. An arm that he full well knows from experience, and even though he could not prove it…

 _Malfoy was a death eater_

Knowing full well he would have to investigate into this to be sure as even if he did not like the git, he started to make his way back. But he hit an impasse when a bag that was behind his feet with space to get through, was pushed further back.

He was _stuck_.

Sighing as he knows Naruto and the others in Konoha would never let him live this down. He makes himself comfortable in the little space and settles in. He knows that the next few hours will not be fun,

 _ **Three hours later**_

Despite his position and body being stiff, Harry was thankful as he could feel the train slowing down. Being patient and waiting as the teenagers below him started grabbing their bags left and right, he found the need to stretch and get the kinks out was overwhelming.

Thankfully during his long wait, he ended up remembering his time on meditation with Kurenai-sensei, which helped him out immensely. One of his many birthday presents given to him, he had truly enjoyed it. The woman was extremely kind and much like Professor McGonagall in her teaching, very experienced and patient. ( _He later learned she had to be because of Kiba. Made him laugh as he understood immediately_ ) The kuniochi as he had learned the female shinobi were called, explained...

 _Harry-kun, when stuck in a tight situation you will find yourself unable to move sometimes all you can do is sit and wait. That is the time to sit and meditate on not only what you need to do. But to also channel the need to move into something else._

 _What do you mean?_

 _Because human nature would dictate the need to move but when unable to do so. You must be able to channel your energy into something else. Meditation can not only help you do that. For some it is the only way to do that. Ask Kiba, he has definitely had to master that for himself and Akamaru._

A small smile at the memory, Harry is startled as he feels himself pulled out the carriage rack. The cloak and everything dark for a moment, he blinks as he finds himself looking into the eyes of an irate Draco Malfoy. Noticing everyone but the them is gone in the car, he is about to say something when it happened.

"Hello Potter!" The blonde spat before he punched him. Feeling his nose break, he stumbled and so was flat as a board as the Slytherin youth cast his spell. " _ **Petrificus Totalis**_!"

His eyes narrowing in rage at the surprise he had as the blonde glares at him. The Malfoy heir looks down at him with an equal amount of anger...but also pain? As he listened to the Slytherin prince rant about the usual, he notices how the blonde seems to have aged. Although both were the same age, something to Harry calls out to him.

Draco did not have a good time.

Making him more curious he still glares with disgust and the shock as the blonde throws his cloak over him.

"See if you get to Hogwarts now Potter. Especially if no one can find you!"

That said and left to his own devices Harry finds himself struggling to get out of this fix. He remembered another thing Kurenai-senseu had said about the mind.

 _When you told me about some of your spells that you learn Harry-kun I realized something._

 _Like what?_

 _Well some of them are based on the mind right._

 _Yes_

 _Although I do genjutsu which is primarily mind Harry, there are those who can resist. Simply because they have the will and the determination to remember one thing._

 _What?_

 _That it is **their** mind and body, and that if they don't want to be in something. They make themselves get out of it. Ask your cousin, his belief is what allows him to do some of the most amazing things._

With that in mind, Harry closed his eyes. Believing that he can free himself, his mind telling his body to get up to move, but if one was to watch they see the start of a red glow surrounding him. One filled with so much power as it envelops him, that only 3 minutes later as a blonde girl walks in does the boy break free with a small magical explosion.

Waves if power emanating from him, the blonde just looks at him and smiles. Her eyes bright and contemplative. Luna just looks at Harry with a knowing gaze. "Well now it seems the 9th has given you a gift Harry." A smile on her lips as she points her wand at him. " _ **Episkey**_."

His eyes widening at her words, tot to mention a thanks to her for fixing his nose, the ravenclaw turns around and starts to leave. "Come now Harry, we mustn't be late for the feast. I hope there's pudding."

Grabbing his cloak and once again sealing it quickly, Harry follows the blonde with what could only be confusion.

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

 _ **Hogwarts**_

Bouncing on his feet with anticipation alongside Sakura, the blonde youth was already anxious to see his cousin as the first of the students appeared. Their eyes on the two shinobi wide and curious. They are in wonder at the pink hair that his teammate has, and at his bright blues eyes that seem to sparkle with happiness.

Not listening to the conversations going around him from the others teens coming in, Naruto would later on find out that he would soon understand his former teammate more than anything. The youth was developing fan girls.

His eyes, the whiskers on his cheeks and his exuberant smile was beckoning the girls as they walked by, But what got most was how fit and trim he was. Compared to the boys of Hogwarts...well enough said.

"Where is he Sakura-chan!" He whined as the teenagers walked through. About to respond though, they both find themselves looking into the faces of a brown haired girl and red headed boy, Their eyes looking at them with surprise, they find themselves both smiling as the boy spoke.

"Blimey! Harry didn't tell us you guys would be here."

Despite the accent and the spell the Headmaster had cast upon them, it took Sakura slamming Naruto to the floor before any more words could be said. "CALM DOWN NARUTO!"

"OWW!" The blonde cried out as a lump starting to form, the pink haired girl glaring at him, she smiled as she looked to the others. "Yes, we wanted to surprise him. I am Sakura, and this is Naruto. We will be here for a while as Ka... er I mean Professor Hatake our teacher will be teaching til at the most this Christmas?" Having no understand of this time, the cherry blossom is relieved when both wizard and witch nod their heads in understanding.

A mixture of delight and wariness on their faces as both don't really know one another. It is the brown haired girl who begins to introduce themselves with a smile. "I am Hermione Granger and this is..."

"Ron Weasely," The red head states as he offers Naruto an arm. A smile of thanks on the shinobi's face, he surprises them as he speaks up. "We know. Harry told us a lot about you. Said you two were his best friends here."

Both grinning at one another at the news, questions about both places start up as the four get to know one another. Laughter and amusement spreads and as more come in. The two shinobi teens get noticed and more come to hang out. As this happens though, in comes one who despite proud of what he has just done, he sees what both wear on their heads.

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Remembering full well the power of the older one who had been here last year with Harry. He gives a little shudder as he remembers the skill he had. As of yet he and the other death eater children never figured out how he walked on walls or how he could apparate on Hogwarts grounds. No one was supposed to be able to and yet this man did.

Then there were the weapons. Little shaped blades that the man could embed in a stonewall without trying. In trying to hex Potter before the end of the school year, the man had literally thrown one where his robes had been swaying and well.

He tripped badly. Other students were laughing as he got himself up only to face the man as he turned and spoke.

 _To attack somebody behind their back is without honor and from what I understand about you in particular, you value that more then anything else._

Sighing, he continues on but smiles as the last of his fellow classmates start coming in. Knowing the first years are still going across the lake, he knows Harry will still be on the train, he moves on and heads for the feast.

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

The four new friends talking with one another over things, they start looking around as the last of the students start to come in. Still no sign of Harry, a worried look comes over a certain one as he did not want to loose his cousin. Worry in his features which is something his team mate does not like, she looks to the other two who were the same.

Relief though is felt as both she and her cousin see a familiar messy haired figure walking alongside a smaller blonde girl. Two of the three are shocked as with a hand movement, the blonde produces what could only be a replica of himself. Both looking at one another with mischief in their eyes, Sakura just shakes her head with a smile on her lips as her friend and teammate starts to move. She speaks quietly to the other two who nod their head in understanding and happiness.

Both original and clone beginning to move in the darkness as the pink haired girl joins the clone. They and other students watch as their classmate and friend come in. He is all of a sudden attacked with hands and fists. Startled to say the least the teen smiles as he dodges the three attacking him, who it is he is sparring with.

Finally after a couple of minutes, he surrenders as he is tackled to the ground by an exuberant blonde.

"GET OFF ME NARUTO!" Laughter being released as his cousin does just that, Harry finds himself being offered a hand from another friend who grins. "Hello Harry-kun"

Hugs being offered around, he is greeted by Hermione and Ron as well who look at him with a questioning look. Mouthing the word later which is not missed by both shinobi, they remain quiet as they look at one another curiously. It is Luna who breaks the silence with a kind voice.

"Oh is this your cousin Harry?" Luna said with a smile as she looks her fellow blonde in the eyes. "One half of a whole. Don't worry you will be reunited."

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Confusion even more evident on their faces, it is someone else who hears. Deep within the seal, a fox perks up as he hears her words. His normally malevolent eyes were curious as he could sense something about her that made him...well made him for the first time since he was a one tail to _listen_.

 _ **Hey Meat Shield.**_

Startled as he walks with his cousin and new friends to the feast, the blonde pauses as he is brought into his mind scape by the fox. Seeing the demon as he is, Naruto is actually surprised as the normally arrogant and not to mention egotistical fox actually looks at him thoughtfully.

"Why the hell am I here furball?" The teenager exclaimed irately. "I still ain't going to undo the seal."

Lashing out with a claw out of habit, the fox glares at him with his usual hatred. _**Look Meat,**_ _ **that is for a**_ _ **nother**_ _ **! Y**_ _ **ou need to listen to that**_ _ **human**_

"Why should I?"

Growling his rage the fox glares at his container with a mixture of irritation and annoyance. _**You need to listen to her kid, my instinct tells me you need to.**_

"And I should trust you? You fucking did something to my cousin!" Hearing that he just gives a malevolent look as he gazes at the boy. The blue eyes staring back at him, he will deny it if he ever asked. But few have stood up to him and other then this gaki's mother, none have he ever really respected.

Not even Mito…

 _ **Listen and I will tell you just this once. You will do it or else.**_

Pushing the annoying boy away from him, the fox promptly curls up in thought.

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Being pushed out of the seal part of his own mind, Naruto finds himself in the middle of a group of his cousin and friends. All of them giving him a questioning look, it takes the blonde girl to smile as she looks at him. "It is not time yet you still have much to do. Come I do believe the elves made you some what do you call it….ramen oh yes ramen. Is it like pudding?"

Taking his arm and pulling him with her as she talks, the blonde boy is just totally confused as he does not know what to make of anything. Looking at his cousin who is with Sakura and his new found friends, he finds the dark haired boy staring at him with a questioning look.

Giving a little shrug, they enter the main dining room for the feast.

Eyes widening alongside Sakura, both shinobi pause in disbelief at the ceiling and floating candles. The sheer amazement at it, the smile as they see an image of their village emerge. New to many of the students who pause to look at it. Luna lets go of his arm with a smile before walking on as both he and Sakura alongside Harry smile as the gaze towards the head table.

Right there leaning back in his chair was Kakashi. Refusing to wear robes like the other teachers to, the jounin was chatting with Hagrid as he was pointing out certain things on the ceiling. A small slight of movement with his hand as he speaks. They know he sees them and says hello. Watching them as he turns to look at all the teenagers in front of him, Naruto and his friend have to resist the urge to laugh as their sensei groans with pain.

He never was much for teaching. Making a remark to Professor Snape who is on the opposite side of him. The man nods his head as if agreeing with the jounin on something as they both seem to groan in irritation as some students attempt to hex someone.

Without blinking an eye, ( _Harry would learn Dumbledore nixed him on having kunai_.) the man vanished and caught the arm before it could fire. The wand taken for now, Harry turns and narrows his eyes as he sees Malfoy was the culprit. Indignant and sputtering how his father would hear of this he was on the receiving end of a glare as he turned back towards his friends. Angry as he and others clearly heard the older man chuckle.

 _Now Now you just got here didn't we have this discussion last time Mr. Malfoy._

Shock on the blonde's face as he stares at the older man. Still though putting it off he follows Harry as they go to a table on the far right. Bypassing Luna who waves at them just to their left. They take their seats with the Gryffindors whose boisterous and friendly attitudes remind them of home.

That is when the feast _begins_.

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

The song sung, first years sorted, and the food being eaten as time goes by, it is almost 30 minutes into the feast when the time for announcements begins. Listening to the usual announcements Harry can not help but chuckle as Sakura glares at his cousin to sit still. Knowing full well that unless he was asleep it was practically impossible for the blonde to do just that his ears perk as Dumbledore introduces his newest ( _and most reluctant much to his, Naruto, and Sakura's amusement_ ) teacher to the rest of Hogwarts.

 _And to all students, I would like to introduce to you Professor Hatake. He will be teaching those interested in a new class from where he is from called fuinjutsu or the arts of sealing. Similiar to ancient runes where he is from they have gone further as to utilize its powers in ways that even we have yet to comprehend. A demonstration if you please?_

Nodding his head, the gravity defying man vanishes for a moment and reappears on the floor in front of them. Unrolling a scroll in front of him, he bites the tip of his finger and swishes it across. That moment with a poof of smoke, the students are in shock as what is obviously a large statue that they recognize from the courtyard.

Many of them wondering as they came in where it was. The students of Hogwarts find themselves looking at the table as the man has already returned to his seat.

Contemplative and curious to say the least on how it was done, they listen as with one last announcement they are allowed to return to their meals.

 _As you can see the arts in the east have some unique applications. If you wish to try, you will need to talk to your heads of house. Also two of his students whom as you can see have joined the Lions at the moment will also be here to learn some things. Miss Sakura Haruno if she would stand up, will be helping Madame Pomphrey in the medical ward as well as learning from Professors Sprout in Herbology and Slugworth in potions._

The pink haired girl standing up as well and waving to everyone. She gives a smile before sitting down.

 _The other is a Mr Naruto Namikaze, he to will be aiding Professor Hagrid in Magical Creatures and learning from Professor Snape in Defense against the Dark Arts._

Looking at Ron, both boys groan as with DADA, they will be well and thoroughly miserable as the now former potions professor will be teaching them. Still though as Harry looks at his cousin who was happily chatting with Seamus over some adventures he has had somehow, the wizard knows that the blonde boy will make it interesting.

Mainly because of the way he teaches Naruto is going to make the man's life hell as his cousin has _way to much energy._


	13. Chapter 13: Sound

Okay folks I am back Harry and Naruto was calling me over here. But do be forewarned I have been threatened with losing my account thanks to a reviewer on another story called Guidance of a father I am working on. If I disappear...BLAME HIM so report him as often as you want if he should start over here.

Other then that. I shall continue over here as well as ignore him.

Oh to those who thought I was being cheesy about bringing a certain wizard read on I told you have plans

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

 _ **Sound Village, 1 day later**_

The last thing Sirius Black remembered was dodging his cousin's spell as he worked to protect his godson. The teen having been tricked by Voldemort to get the prophecy, the order had of course ran to his aide. When they arrived though, they had to work fast, all of his friends had apparently gone with him. Of course, with them being children, they had to work fast to save them all.

Still though when he went through the veil, he thought he was dead. That grayness, the nothingness he felt all around him as he moved, he was beginning to think he was in limbo. Then, then he fell into a room of what seemed to be all kinds of devices. It was different to say the least. Getting his legs underneath him, he was startled as two men game into the room.

Both looking somewhat Asian in features, one had silvery hair pulled back and wearing glasses. The other seeming to be a subordinate as he barked orders at him, he was about to say something when he found himself being held against the wall with some kind of knife at his throat. More or less going what the fuck loud and clear, the wizard was promptly knocked out seconds later.

Waking up in a cell of some sorts, he was about to transform into Padfoot and sneak out. But was surprised when he couldn't. Confused to say the least as once again he kept trying, he found himself being spoken to once again, but this time in a language he did not understand, Seemingly asking the same questions over and over, he looked and was admittedly clueless. That was when the pain started. Having felt the constant pain of the cruciatus curse as a child, that was nothing compared to what they were doing.

Especially when that gray haired one with the glasses came in. He could see a gaze of nothingness in the man's eyes except when he was doing that thing to him. Where his hand glows green and touches him, never has he screamed more, it felt like his insides were being torn apart over and over. Then it would be done for a while. A day or two later the man would come back and it would be much worse.

Over time, more and more things were done to him. It came to a point he would pass out from the pain or even worse. When he is 'healed' he still finds himself woozy as to him it felt like they were doing it long and slow. There were times he felt he would be killed.

Getting up slowly but surely, he found himself lot alone as he looks outside his cage as he calls it. The gray haired man with the glasses was there, but so was someone else. A person that definitely reminded him of Voldemort. Long silky black hair and a slender build, at first you would think a girl, but most assuredly a man, it was the eyes that caught his attention.

Gold slitted eyes, much like that of a snake, he could see the forked tongue and the malevolence the man radiated. Even now what this guy was giving off, was causing him to think even more so about escaping. Something told him that if this guy was to take charge of his 'care', he would not make it our alive. Listening as they spoke to one another the older man began to speak and for the first time he could actually understand what the man was saying even with the hissing tone to his voice.

"My assistant told me you spoke the name Harry."

Remaining silent, Sirius just looks at him. Carefully masking his features as he moves back against the wall, he was not going to say one word. All ready worried enough about how to let his godson know he was all right. He had to first figure out where the hell he was, and not only that figure out how to get out of here.

His eyes then went to the other man who was with him, just pushing up his glasses with a dark smile on his lips. Sirius was ready to endure the pain that was sure to come, because either way he was not talking. Surprised though as the snake like man stopped his torturer, he wished he knew what they were saying as the one nodded and left. Leaving the other behind, to turn once again back to him, the snakelike man spoke again with a sly smile, "It matters not I can tell you knew." He hissed. "I am not a Sannin for nothing. But because I appear to be the only one who knows your language. I shall have my apprentice beat some language into you." He chuckles. "And by the time I return you will talk to me and tell me everything."

A defiant look in his eyes, Sirius beats down the urge for a smart ass remark. His instincts telling him to do so would be a bad idea. He notices the return of the other plus one more. A boy around the age of his godson is now with them. An expressionless stare in his dark eyes, he has black hair almost as messy as Harry's. Wearing a purple and white much like the snake man. His shirt was wide open to reveal a youthful chest. Upon his back were signs of a sword...something told him he should not underestimate this kid.

Something being told to the boy, he nods his head with acceptance and what he would call a small measure of annoyance. Dark eyes turning towards him as the others leave. Sirius watches the boy move with such ease, that he is envious of the grace within. But looking up at his face, he finds himself staring into red eyes with swirling black marks.

Feeling the beginning of a walk through his mind, Sirius automatically on instinct put his shields up. Seeing how the teen before him raises an eyebrow, he winces as the touch becomes a full down aggressive push against his walls. Wincing in obvious pain, he keeps it up. Reinforcing as best he can, with each and every hit upon his mind even more. Finally if barely able to hold it, he glares at the youth whose eyes had gone back to normal.

Although still cold, there was a hint of anger that went away quickly. Leaving for a moment, the boy returns with a chair for which he sits in. Looking at him, he just stares at him as if waiting for something. His instinct coming into play he starts to relax as he gazes at him in return. The boy's eyes unmoving as he continues watching, Sirius finally has enough of the silence. Pointing to himself, he simply states his name.

"Sirius."

Repeating it twice and then a third time, as there is no reaction from the boy as he tries to get him to talk. He just shrugs as he looks at him. Contemplating laying down, he does so despite the hardness of the floor. But as he begins to close his eyes, he is startled as a voice speaks up, " _ **Hn...Sasuke**_ "

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Looking at this man who had managed to block the Sharingan to a degree, the dark haired youth found himself angry that he had done so. The fact that he did, well it could be an interesting skill to have against Itachi.

Just thinking of his brother has him resisting the urge to blast something to oblivion. Wanting to unleash his fury, he holds it in check. Deliberately calming himself down and back to an impassive glared. He thought about what else this man could know about. His looks wild and almost animalistic, there was a knowledge in those eyes. Eyes that had seen things that he wishes to know.

First thing though, was making sure this man knew what laid in store for him if he did not talk. Once again remaining quiet, he looks this Sirius impassively, his eyes narrowing he does a summoning. Having allowed him to sign the snake contract, Orichimaru had him learn to work with the reptiles. His face stoic as one emerges, it hisses as it speaks.

 _What is it you want? And do not forget my price._

Saying nothing as he pricks his finger, and blood drips into its mouth, he notices as the man just watches with disgust. Not caring one iota about his feelings, the snake accepts his sacrifice, and looks at him with a hissing gaze.

"I need him to talk."

Nodding his head as he slithers towards the man who looks at him with what could only be hate. The snake stops with open curiosity for the first time in its many years,

 _It has been a long time since I have seen one of these._

"One of these what?"

 _He is from other hidden villages not here. His are set up far away where one who summoned us long ago lived. It is one of his descendants who brought us here. Lord Orichimaru is many times that ones grandson_

"So you can speak with this man"

 _Yes_

Can you give him ours.

 _With a bite I can. But you will also need to supplement his understanding of things. As it will wear off over time. It is best you teach him to write in it so that he knows his words._

"Do it."

Bobbing his head in acceptance, the snake slithers over towards the prisoner. Said man confused and not to mention surprised as the snake could clearly speak whatever language the boy knew. He gives a low growl as it turns his gaze at him.

 _Human as much as I desire to serve you to my Lord Manda, the young one has instructed me to bite you so I may give you the language of the shinobi._

"LIKE HELL!"

Faster then the man can move, the snake wraps himself around him with a firm tight grip of his coils. Enjoying the struggles the snakes hisses one last word before he strikes.

 _Human this will hurt very much and I shall enjoy it_

Hitting the neck with his fangs, the man lets out a scream of pain. Delivering what is needed language wise, the snake also rifles through his mind with ease. Equal trade as he gives what he is told, it takes a look in this snake speaking man and boy in his memories. Because for speakers to still be around would be of interest to Manda. The Snake chief had expressed a desire for one time after time, so he shall relay what is learned. Still though as it finishes delivering the knowledge, it leaves a parting shot as it disappears.

 _Learn fast human, especially if you do not want to experience my venom again_

Disappearing with a poof of smoke. The snake leaves the two to their discussion. But not without hiss of envy as he wishes to watch. The young master can be quite resourceful when he needs to be.

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Feeling the bite delivered and with extreme pain, Sirius slumps to the floor. His hand automatically going to his neck. He just looks at the boy, this Sasuke with something akin to hate. So unlike his godson in anyway shape or form. What the teen does remind him of is those last days before him and his brother truly grew estranged,

"Why are you here?"

Surprised as he can now understand his words, the man just glares at him. His own question expressed with ease as somehow he knows what to say. "How do I understand you when I didn't before?"

"Hn..."

Not answering his question, the older man just looks at him with a gaze that states he will not be giving anything up without a fight. Just glaring equally at him, the youth just says nothing. Infinite patience was something that the youth may have, but Sirius does not.

"Why won't you answer me?"

"Why am I a prisoner?"

"What the hell am I doing here?!"

Question after question shot at the boy, the older man gets even more frustrated as he seems to now be pacing the walls. Never liking silence at all, the man stops as the teen speaks again.

"Why are you here?"

Giving a growl of irritation as he glares at the youth, Sirius finally answers the teenager with a simple shrug. "I don't know the bloody hell why I am here! I just am! Now get on with the torture you bastard. That is all you are going to get out of me."

A simple raise of an eyebrow, he watches as the boy does some hand signs and outcomes a fireball from his mouth. Getting out of the way he is about to comment, when he sees what he incinerated. Another snake had emerged, this one smaller but as he looks to the teen, the youth says simply one word.

"Poisonous."

Surprised at the action to say the least, dark eyes look back at the youth with now seems to be a guarded suspicion. "Sasuke...right?"

"Hn."

Taking that as an affirmative, the wizard asks one simple question that if he knew what it would bring in the future. He would have smiled. Taking care of where he was at the moment, he asks for the only food he can remember from Asia off the top of his head. A small little movement of hand his only reaction from the dark haired boy is his only response.

"Could you get me something to eat, I mean seriously _**ramen would be great**_!"

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

 _As you can see, some of you neighsayers were wondering why I saved Sirius. Said it was cheesy. Well reason being the smart alecky wizard is going to be part of Sasuke's story in Konoha. Now how he plays it will be for me to know and you to find out._


End file.
